Before
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Before the war, they were brothers, and that's Orion wished it had stayed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Orion! You're so slow!"

Orion looked ahead. His brother paraded out in front, a smug smile that always slung across his face glistened. Oenopion was always smiling about something. A lot went through his mind, Orion guessed. They were traveling home from their exploration of the tunnels near the house. They lived in a house far from the city, on a hill that over looked it.

"Oenopion?" Orion whispered.

"Yes, brother?"

"Why do you think our parents won't let us out far?"

It had been a question bugging Orion for the past couple of solar cycles. Lately, their parents had become very…frightened was the best word for it. They would always call them back inside at the first loud noise. It was strange and growing more so.

"How should I know, Orion? You should grow up, stop bugging me about stupid things like that," snapped Oenopion.

"I'm only a stellar cycle younger than you, Oenopion," chuckled Orion.

"A stellar cycle too young," nodded Oenopion.

There was a shuttering crash. The two turned, watching black smoke arise from the city down below. Orion looked to Oenopion. His smile was less but something kept in upon his face. There was a sound of a door opening and voice called out to them.

"Orion! Oenopion! Inside, quickly!"

"Coming, mother," replied Orion.

"Must you always reply?" Oenopion sighed.

"She likes it when we do," answered Orion.

The two ran home. Their mother, a tall but frail femme, held open the door. She was of light color armor with a lighter blue face. Orion took after her side. Oenopion took after their father. Dashing inside, the frail femme shut the door tight, locking it. Orion took in the welcomed feeling of the home. His mother dashed to the windows, shutting each carefully. His father sat in his usual chair, watching her do such. Almost missing it, Orion saw Oenopion dash upstairs.

"Brother?" whispered Orion, following his brother slowly.

The upstairs was much more divided than the lower level. All rooms had doors that were often shut. Orion and Oenopion's rooms were to the right, and their parents' room to the left. A work room was in front of the steps and a game room close beside it. Oenopion had pulled down the ladder, which led to the roof top. It was often his thinking spot up there. Orion followed quietly.

Oenopion often kept to himself. Their mother said that was a trait of hers. He worked on projects that he wouldn't show to anyone until they were finished. He would tease Orion when he wasn't working. The stellar cycle difference was a century to Oenopion. Orion was his little brother, and nothing would change that.

"Oenopion?" Orion whispered, finding his brother on the roof.

Oenopion shushed him. He was looking out at the city. The smoke had worsened. Fire was spreading, and sirens could now be heard. Oenopion looked as if he was watching a fight, careful picking who would win and who to root for. Orion never understood the meaning of picking a side for a fight. Fights were a waste of time.

"Whatcha doing?" Orion asked.

"Watching. I think there's a battle going on in town," Oenopion answered.

"Why watch it then?" Orion hummed.

"Be quiet, will you!"

This was Oenopion signature line, meaning he doesn't know why he does it he simply does it. Orion sighed, sitting down. Oenopion glanced at him but continued to watch the smoke with heavy interest.

"Come on, Oenopion. Let's go do something," begged Orion.

"I'm busy!" snapped Oenopion.

"Please."

"Fine, you big baby!" howled Oenopion, leaving his post. "But tomorrow you're coming with me to the bottom of the tunnels."

"But, mother said…"

"Forget what she said," ordered Oenopion. "We're big bots. We can do this!"

"Fine," sighed Orion, getting to his feet.

Orion went down the steps first, leaving Oenopion with one last glance at the fire. They went to Oenopion's room, where most of the toys had hibernated from the game room. Orion gathered most of the toys, knowing just what to play, while Oenopion watched. His smile was gleaming again. He had something on his mind.

"I've been thinking about changing my name."

"Why? Mother says the names Oenopion and Orion go together," smiled Orion.

"Exactly! Besides, Oenopion is a mouthful. I was thinking of something with mega in it," Oenopion's smile widened.

"Mega? Why mega?" Orion questioned.

"One, it sounds cool. Two, it sounds powerful. Three, it sound cool," replied Oenopion.

"You said cool twice," mumbled Orion.

"Because it is really cool!" cheered Oenopion, falling back on the berth.

There was a moment of silence as Oenopion thought, and Orion set up the play set. When Orion was done, Oenopion seemed to have drifted into his own thoughts. He had lost touch with reality for the day. Orion sighed, picking up the toys again. When Oenopion lost touch with reality for the day there was no bringing him back except for supper and bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tunnels were long, rotted paths underneath the city that stretched through the entire city and underneath the hill where they live. Oenopion claimed discovery for it but, technically, Orion found it. He had fallen into one of the tunnels, and Oenopion pulled him out. From then on, it had been their base, hideout, and exploration site. Oenopion would pull Orion to the tunnels but never the ones underneath the city, which their parents had forbidden. Today, Oenopion was disobeying orders, much to Orion's disapproval.

"Please, brother, not the bottom tunnels. Mother doesn't want us to go near the city much less underneath it," argued Orion.

"Don't be a baby. What Mother doesn't know, won't hurt her," replied Oenopion.

"But what if she calls for us?" Orion offered.

"She won't."

"But what if she does?"

"Orion!" shouted Oenopion, turning around.

Orion gave a weak and weary look. Oenopion sighed. It was useless to get Orion to abandon his frightful persona. Oenopion turned back around and continued his march forward. Orion groaned, chasing after.

"Let's play a game," smiled Oenopion.

"I'm not playing war," replied Orion.

"Why not!" gasped Oenopion, looking back. "You know that's the best game to play down here."

"But there's no one to play with," argued Orion.

"That's what imagination is for!" sighed Oenopion.

"We'll…we'll be on the same side, right?" Orion whispered.

Oenopion stopped, turning around to face his little brother. Orion was smaller than Oenopion but their mother said that he would be the same size as Oenopion when they grow up. Orion was of much brighter colors than Oenopion though. Reds and blues gave Orion more life than the dull grey of Oenopion.

"Of course, stupid. We're always on the same team," nodded Oenopion.

Orion smiled. Their game was always the same. Some invisible enemy was attacking the invisible people of the tunnel. They were the elite soldiers, designed to rescue the people and defeat the enemy. Oenopion was always better aim than Orion, at least in his mind. Orion wasn't much for battle. Oenopion often caught him trying to make peace, which would've ended the game early.

"Orion, you can't befriend everyone! There are some people who just won't be your friends!" Oenopion explained.

"But…peace is better than war," whimpered Orion.

"But war is more exciting than peace," countered Oenopion.

"Oenopion…" Orion whispered, pointing forward.

Oenopion looked to Orion's point. The tunnels suddenly became darker. The supports seemed frail, barely holding on. Oenopion smiled, dashing forward. Orion gasped, chasing after. The path became overshadowed with ash and dust. These tunnels hadn't been used in stellar cycles.

"We must be under the city," cheered Oenopion.

"We shouldn't be here," whimpered Orion.

"Look, an access panel! We can reach the surface," continued Oenopion, climbing the ladder.

"Oenopion! Stop!" cried Orion, following.

"Don't be a baby!" ordered Oenopion, reaching the surface.

"Oenopion, wait," sobbed Orion, getting to the surface also.

Oenopion's smile faded lightly. Orion peered out of the small access hole. The city was not exactly how they imagined. The buildings were tattered, leaning to one side. Blast holes were present on almost all the buildings. Each one had a thick ash coating.

"This is the city?" Orion whispered.

"It was, I suppose," Oenopion agreed.

"Have you ever been to the city before, Oenopion?" asked Orion.

"Once, when I was really young," nodded Oenopion. "Don't remember much about it."

"Oenopion?" Orion mumbled.

"We're still playing war. You know you're supposed to call me by my commander title!" howled Oenopion.

"Right, right. Sorry, Commander Awesome," sighed Orion. "I was just wondering if you'd figured out that mega name yet."

"Nope. I keep coming up with something stupid. Megamega. Megastone. Mega…mega…slag! This is a waste of time," groaned Oenopion.

"What about…Mega…tron. Megatron!" offered Orion.

"Megatron…it's got a nice ring but…you made it up! I can't take a name you made up! It'll be weird!" shouted Oenopion, punching Orion on the shoulder.

Suddenly, a siren began to wail. Orion gasped, looking up at the sky. Oenopion looked up as well but then down at Orion. The younger brother whimpered, slipping back into the tunnels. Oenopion sighed, jumping down into the tunnels. The sirens almost seemed louder down here. Orion sat with his hands over his audio receptors. Oenopion looked up at the entrance. There was this shattered explosion. The ground rocked and the tunnel creaked with stress.

"Orion…run," whispered Oenopion, pulling his brother to his feet.

"What?" Orion sniffled.

"Run!" ordered Oenopion, tugging his brother into a sprint.

Orion watched as Oenopion pulled him along. He didn't look back to make sure everything was okay, only the path ahead seemed important. Orion dared a glance back. He gasped. The tunnel was falling to pieces, crashing to the ground behind them.

"Oenopion! The…the tunnel…" stuttered Orion.

"Don't look back!" urged Oenopion. "We've almost reached the safe point."

"There's a safe point down here?" asked Orion.

"Be quiet, will you!"

The rumbling stopped and dust was pulled up. Oenopion finally slowed down, glancing back. The tunnel had become completely blocked. There was no way back to the city. Somehow, this comforted Orion. The city didn't seem like a safe place anyway. The siren was still heard.

"We should go home," whispered Orion.

"A-a-alright," stuttered Oenopion, tightening his grip on Orion. "Let's go."

Oenopion didn't let go of Orion for the entire trip home. The last time he held on this tight was after he'd fallen into the sewer and Orion pulled him out. He refused to admit he was frightened, but the grip he gave was the subtle sign of his fear. They reached the surface, and Oenopion finally let go. His smile had returned.

"Race you home!" he cheered, running ahead.

"Hey…wait!" shouted Orion, chasing after.

Orion found Oenopion on the small hill before the road home. His smile was completely gone now. Orion had never seen Oenopion frowned since they were told to never go into town. Orion stepped beside his brother.

"What's wrong?" Orion whispered.

Oenopion pointed forward. Orion looked up and gasped. Their house was burning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother! Father!" shouted Orion, running for home.

"Orion, you idiot! Come back!" ordered Oenopion, chasing after.

The house was leaking smoke, a sign that a fire had once taken place. The windows fluttered open in an eerie atmosphere. The door was torn from its hinges and thrown to one side. Orion ran inside with Oenopion closely behind. The furniture was knocked aside and the walls were cut and charred. Oenopion prevented Orion from moving any further.

"Rest on the floor," Oenopion offered. "I'll check out upstairs."

Oenopion slowly climbed the steps, leaving Orion sitting on the floor. Orion didn't realize he was so tired. He'd run from the falling tunnel and ran to the house. His systems were strained and tired. He yawned, lying down. He would only recharge a moment. As soon as Oenopion came back, he'd be up. He dozed off, however, longer than he thought.

Awaking from slumber, Orion found Oenopion on the floor beside him. There was something stained on his hands, and he wore a distant look. Orion slowly sat up, catching his brother's attention. Orion watched as Oenopion tried to smile but it was lost.

"Are you okay?" Oenopion whispered.

"Tired mostly, but I'm fine," Orion smiled. "Where are mother and father?"

Oenopion didn't reply but looked away again. His hands tightened around him. Orion noticed the depth of the reddish-purple stain on his hands. Oenopion shook his head, closing his optics. Orion didn't understand.

"What…what happened," sniffled Orion.

"We're on our own now, okay, Orion. Just you and me!" mumbled Oenopion, standing up.

"Why?" asked Orion.

"Doesn't matter," snapped Oenopion. "We…we don't have any more food here. We'll…we'll need to go find some."

"Oenopion, is everything okay?" offered Orion sitting beside his brother.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be fine so long as we stay together!" argued Oenopion.

"Oenopion," mumbled Orion.

"They're gone, stupid. Mother and father aren't coming back, anymore. No one's gonna call us in or make us supper. No one's gonna say goodnight, anymore! We're alone!" shouted Oenopion, standing up.

"But…I've got you," offered Orion. Oenopion stopped, looking down at Orion.

"And…and I've got you," sniffled Oenopion, rubbing his optics. "Don't be so sappy."

"I heard mother talk of a shelter down in town for younglings," suggested Orion. "We could always go there."

"No!" howled Oenopion. "They won't understand."

"But…" stuttered Orion, standing up.

"No!" shouted Oenopion, pushing Orion back.

Orion stumbled backward, collapsing on his back. Oenopion gave a cold glare. Orion looked away, sniffling quietly. Oenopion, realizing what he'd down, gasped. He walked backward slightly then dashed to Orion. He pulled his little brother up and looked for any marks or injures.

"I only fell, I'm fine," smiled Orion. "You startled me, is all."

"You sure you're not hurt!" gasped Oenopion.

Orion stopped. Oenopion never cared if Orion was hurt. Like when they had fallen in the tunnels for the first time, Oenopion simply continued walking in awe while Orion was complaining about his knee. Orion watched Oenopion look him over for the third time. This was odd. This was abnormal. Why…was he suddenly caring?

"Oenopion, I'm fine. Don't be so sappy," chuckled Orion.

"Don't sound so happy. This is not the time to be smiling!" ordered Oenopion.

"If we don't try and smile, things will only feel worse than they are," nodded Orion.

"You really don't get it!" shouted Oenopion.

Orion had never seen Oenopion in such a mood swing. One cycle he was worrying about him the next he was yelling at him. Orion shrugged, trying to keep his good mood. It was the only thing he had to lighten the day. Oenopion was not as pleased.

"Stop smiling!" ordered Oenopion.

Orion only felt the sharp pain across his face plate afterward. Oenopion wasn't even sure what he did. A now broken toy sat on the floor. Orion stood in a daze as Oenopion glared at him. Feeling the side of his faceplate, Orion felt a liquid substance leaking from a small cut. Oenopion's frown disappeared as revelation of what happened fell upon him. He screamed, pulling Orion along.

"We'll go get that fixed," Oenopion stuttered. "We'll…we'll go to that shelter that mother talked about."

"Oenopion, I'm fine, really!" begged Orion.

Oenopion lifted Orion onto his back, carrying him along. Orion felt the strain of his body once more. Oenopion marched quickly, at a speed Orion was half certain that he hadn't seen before. Town came up in no time. Everything was quiet.

"Where do I go," mumbled Oenopion.

"Turn right here," Orion offered.

The shelter didn't look much different than the other buildings only that it was in better shape. The windows were bared, and the ground surrounding it was fenced. There were several younglings playing outside, close to the door. They stopped playing once Orion and Oenopion were in site. One of them watched coming. The ball bounced past him.

"Prowl! What's your problem! Get the ball!" ordered one of the kids.

"Shut it, Ironhide. Look!" Prowl countered, pointing to Orion and Oenopion.

They entered the fenced area, and Orion had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving it any time soon. Orion jumped down from Oenopion. He ran to ball, lifting it up. It was old and tattered from stellar cycles of play. Prowl and Ironhide watched him. Orion offered the ball to Prowl.

"Here," Orion smiled.

"How old are you?" Prowl asked.

"Huh?" Orion mumbled, surprised by the question.

"Orion! This way. We're just gonna find the bots who run this place and get you fixed up," Oenopion snapped.

"Aw, Oenopion, can't we play a little," Orion hummed.

"No, come on," growled Oenopion, pulling Orion inside.

Orion sighed, vanishing inside with Oenopion. Prowl held the ball and glanced back at Ironhide. He shrugged, looking back at the other younglings. They all gave a small shrug. Ironhide smiled, looking back to Prowl.

"Well, Prowl? Keepers?" he smiled.

"Orion seems nice enough, however, his brother isn't," Prowl explained, coming back to the group.

"How can you tell they're brothers?" a youngling asked.

"Protection measures, Ratchet. Common based in brothers. I'd assume a stellar cycle difference," Prowl offered.

"How old are they? Older than us?" Ironhide huffed.

"I'd guess Orion is a mere stellar cycle older, Oenopion two," nodded Prowl, handing the ball to Ironhide.

"Oh, no. No more play. Let's check out the two. Last brothers we got were those sparkling twins," Ironhide chuckled.

"I'm interested too," Ratchet nodded.

"Well, let's go then," smiled Prowl, leading the way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nurses were very friendly. They took Orion in like a sparkling, attempting to comfort him and fix the cut along his faceplate. Oenopion gave each a cold glare, unpleased with the treatment. Orion was bright though, keeping his spirit as high as possible. He wouldn't fall to pieces yet. He would fall apart when Oenopion wasn't worrying.

"Now, what is your name, sweetie?" one nurse hummed.

"I'm Orion Pax. That's my brother, Oenopion," smiled Orion.

"Do you know where your parents are?" another nurse asked.

"Shut up!" ordered Oenopion.

"Alright then…How old are you, Oenopion," offered one nurse, tending to a small scrap on Oenopion's arm.

"Why do you wanna know," snapped Oenopion.

"She's only trying to be nice, Oenopion," sighed Orion, looking to his brother.

"How old are you then, Orion?" reoffered the nurse.

"I'm about ten stellar cycles," he cheered, facing the nurse. "Oenopion is eleven."

"You two are brothers, right?" hummed another nurse, finishing up on the repairs. "We don't have many brothers around here."

"As brothers, we stick together," smiled Orion.

"Well, that just about does it, Orion," the nurse nodded. "You're free to go play with the other younglings."

"Thank you, miss."

Orion leapt off the medical berth. Oenopion motioned for the door. The two stepped out of the tattered medical bay. Outside the door were Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet. They offered friendly smiles but Oenopion disregarded them. Orion waved to them. They waved back lightly.

"Can I go play with them, Oenopion? Can I?" begged Orion.

"No. We stick together alright. You're not leaving my sight," growled Oenopion, pulling his brother along.

"But I wanna make some new friends," whispered Orion.

"I don't care," snapped Oenopion.

They went outside, where some younglings were still playing. Orion sat on the ground as Oenopion went to collect some toys. Orion sighed. Oenopion was out of character lately, and it was rather aggravating. Looking over at the building, Orion found Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet coming over.

"Hey, Orion right?" mumbled Prowl.

"Yes. Who are you?" Orion sighed.

"Names Prowl. I used to be the eldest here till you and your brother showed up," chuckled Prowl. "This is Ironhide, a real hot head, and Ratchet, a wannabe medic."

"I'm not wannabe!" complained Ratchet.

"And I'm not a hot head!" shouted Ironhide.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Orion. "I've never really met any new bots before."

"You haven't met any new bots? Where have you been for the past three stellar cycles of this war?" snapped Ironhide.

"War?" mumbled Orion.

"Hey, you three!"

The four looked up to see a very angry Oenopion holding a ball and bat. Orion whimpered, knowing his brother was not pleased to see the new bots talking with him. Oenopion dropped the toys. Orion looked over at Prowl and the others. They seemed completely unmoved.

"Leave, now," ordered Oenopion.

"We were just talking," Prowl offered. "Trying to make the stay more enjoyable."

"Where you two live before this?" Ironhide huffed. "On the moon or something?"

"We lived on a hill not too far from here," Oenopion answered. "Now leave!"

"Oenopion, I wanna talk to them. I wanna make new friends," begged Orion.

"No!" shouted Oenopion. "We don't need friends, we've got each other!"

"But Oenopion…" Orion whimpered.

"No!" howled Oenopion.

Oenopion pulled Orion to his feet. Orion glanced back at the three as he was pulled away. An emotion pulled out that Orion rarely experienced. He was angry. Orion pulled free from his brother. Looking into his optics, Orion couldn't find his brother. Oenopion groaned, reaching out for him. Orion stepped back. This was wrong. He ran. He ran as far away from Oenopion as he could in one sprint.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sky was growing dark with the night approaching. It was hard to tell how long Orion had been sitting on the roof. Looking out below, he watched the younglings play happily. Oenopion had marched around mega cycles. He even took out some of his anger of the new found friends of Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet. They countered each complaint.

"Stupid Oenopion," mumbled Orion.

"Hey! There's a bot on the roof…"

Orion turned around. A small youngling poked his head out from the side. He'd climbed through the window to reach the roof, just as Orion did. He wasn't anyone he'd met yet. A blue visor watched him as he looked away.

"What's wrong, big guy?" the youngling hummed.

"Nothing," Orion mumbled.

"Wait, you the new guy I've heard about? Orion something or other, right?" the youngling cheered, jumping onto the roof beside him.

"And you are?" sighed Orion, glancing at him.

"Names Jazz!" the youngling cheered, lying down. "Whatchur problem?"

"It doesn't matter," mumbled Orion, trying hard not to fall to pieces.

A fond memory slowly played in the back of Orion's mind. He was barely above sparkling age. Oenopion was still getting used to him and treated him rather poorly. Orion was declared a nuisance by him, which sent him home in a shattered state. The memory was only fond when he arrived home. Resting in the arms of his mother was the best memory of his mother.

"Your brother is the nuts and bolts guy yelling at every bot he sees, right?" Jazz offered.

"Oenopion is just a little steamed," Orion replied.

"What fried his circuits so badly?" Jazz yawned.

"Me. I'm always the reason his circuits get fried," grumbled Orion.

"Now why would you be the reason?" Jazz sighed, looking over.

"Because I'm his annoying little brother," whispered Orion.

"Good for you!" cheered Jazz, sitting up abruptly.

"Huh?" gasped Orion.

"Little brothers are awesome! They get all the best treatment," Jazz continued, jumping to his feet. "They get all the toys and fewer responsibilities! It's awesome."

"You've lost me," chuckled Orion.

"Uh?" Jazz mumbled, looking back at Orion. "Sorry, I tend to lose my head a little. What were we talking about?"

Orion couldn't help but laugh. Jazz had gone a whole rant about it but now had no recollection of it. This was a perfect reason to burst of laughter. Jazz smiled warmly, hands on his hips. Orion looked at him. Jazz seemed as if he'd won a battle.

"What's with the smug smile?" chuckled Orion.

"I got the sad bot to smile," nodded Jazz. "I've won this sorrow battle!"

"I didn't realize this was a battle," mumbled Orion.

"You keep a positive outlook and the world will be twice as brighter," smiled Jazz. "Now, let's go get some snacks. It's late and we missed supper."

"Shouldn't we be going to recharge or something," Orion offered.

"When night hits is when those freaks start charging," Jazz grumbled.

"Freaks?" mumbled Orion.

"No big deal. I think they took a liking to your bro though," explained Jazz, moving toward the window exit.

"Who should I keep a watch out for then?" Orion asked, waiting for Jazz to climb inside.

"The Wave brothers," mumbled Jazz, climbing inside. "They're not really brothers but their names are too close to miss."

"What are their names?" Orion smiled lightly, following Jazz.

"Shockwave and Soundwave. Shock's a little older but you can barely tell," Jazz waved off. "They got a whole lot of the nasty bots around here to work for 'em. Even some of the youngling and sparkling. I heard they had three bots in the sparkling room."

"There are younglings here?" whispered Orion.

"Yep! Oh, you should totally meet our little buddy. Prowl and I think he's gonna be a real brave kid. His names Bum-"

"Hey, what was that!" gasped Orion.

There was the sound of rustling and the movement some heavier objects. Jazz stepped out in front, leading the way into the small room. The room was a storage closet, so no one was disturbed. Outside the door, something was being moved. Jazz opened the door slowly. Orion looked out through the door.

Two bots marched down the hall, pulling along a large container. One was different shades of purple. The other was different shades of blue. They were barely younger than Orion. Jazz frowned, closing the door. Orion looked over at him.

"Those two are always stealing food or toys from where they belong," sighed Jazz.

"Why?" Orion whispered.

"They're troublemakers, always causing problems. Prowl and I have been trying to outwit those two for far too long," grumbled Jazz. "Prowl has the strategies and I've got the awesomeness."

"So you're the special operations bot?" Orion laughed.

"Totally!" cheered Jazz.

There was a loud crash of the door opening. Jazz and Orion turned around. Shockwave and Soundwave stood in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

This was a complicated scene to write. I'm no good at anything close to battle, I suppose. I really need to get a good beta. I do kinda like this chapter though. Gives a good character background and separation thing. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

"What do we have here?"

Jazz tried his hardest to stay in front of Orion; much to the latter's confusion. Shockwave glanced back at their looted box while Soundwave addressed the two witnesses. Orion could see the glitter in the others optics. This wasn't going to end well, not in the slightest.

"Hey, it's the newcomer," cheered Shockwave, pointing to Orion.

"Back off, you nut cases," shouted Jazz.

"You and what army," snapped Soundwave, pushing his aside.

"This one," Orion mumbled.

It wasn't something he was used to but it sure wasn't something he'd like to. Kicking near the heels tripped Soundwave forward. This allowed an easy delivery for the punch to the stomach. Soundwave groaned, collapsing. Orion sighed. He'd seen Oenopion fight like that once with father but it didn't end well for his brother.

"Nice," cheered Jazz, springing to his feet once more. "And you best run too, Shock!"

"Yeah, right," snapped Shockwave, closing the door.

"This isn't going to end well," mumbled Orion.

Jazz stood beside Orion as Shockwave and Soundwave teamed up once again. The two snapped out small weapons, mostly being a pointed piece of metal and small bat. Jazz snickered lightly. The best weapons in the place were pretty sad looking. Orion still wasn't comfortable. This was a battle that was completely unnecessary.

"Can't we talk this out?" begged Orion.

"What, you a sissy," mocked Shockwave.

"Certainly doesn't kick like a sissy," whimpered Soundwave.

"Shut up, you," ordered Shockwave.

"You don't stand a chance, you big bullies!" cheered Jazz. "We're gonna take you down!"

"Again, I ask, you and what army?" ordered Soundwave.

"Orion!"

All perked at the sound of Oenopion in the doorway. He wore a frustrated look. A look Orion registered as a death wish to all who dared oppose. A tint of blood red glimmered in his optics as he entered the room with Prowl and Ironhide peering through the doorway behind him. Orion whimpered, hiding behind Jazz. Prowl and Ironhide faded behind the doorway.

"Who's this supposed to be?" chuckled Soundwave.

"Another sissy," shrugged Shockwave.

Orion watched something snap within Oenopion. The red in his optics stained as he rushed in. Orion couldn't bare to watch. Jazz couldn't turn away. Whatever snapped inside of him, formed heavy damage of Shockwave and Soundwave. The two looked frail and fragile, cowering below Oenopion. Both had familiar looking stains along their body. A familiar color of reddish-purple.

"Stop!" howled Shockwave. "Please!"

Soundwave tried to scream as well but no sound came out. Jazz pulled Orion up. During the battle, Orion had fallen to his knees. The screams had been too much. He'd covered his audio receptors. Jazz pulled him onto his feet, leading him slowly for the door. Oenopion finally stopped, catching Jazz and Orion leaving in the corner of his optics.

"Let him go," mumbled Oenopion, dropping Shockwave.

Jazz was inches from the door when Oenopion stopped him. Orion, still refusing to open his optics, felt Jazz's guiding hand disappear. It was pulled away with crash. Orion slowly opened his optics. Jazz lay on the floor, groaning. Oenopion stood over him.

"Oenopion, stop!" Orion screamed.

"Jazz!" cried Ironhide, rushing into the room with Prowl close in tow.

"What an uppercut," grumbled Jazz.

Ironhide offered Jazz a hand in standing again. Prowl stood beside Orion. The Wave brothers staggered to their feet, cowering beside the wall. Oenopion watched Prowl slowly shuffle Orion and himself toward Ironhide and Jazz. The red shine in his optics were becoming permanent.

"Let go of him!" Oenopion ordered.

"I'd advise we best run," offered Prowl. "Best strategy."

"We wouldn't out run him," mumbled Jazz. "I'm not leaking Energon am I?"

"Oenopion, please stop. They're not hurting me. They're my friends," Orion screamed, standing out in front.

"Shut up!" howled Oenopion, knocking Orion over.

Orion staggered to sit up. Oenopion had begun to fight the others. Orion couldn't move. He couldn't turn away either. Jazz was knocked aside first, a small crack on the visor. Prowl dodged the next shot but missed the third. Ironhide at least delivered a punch to the faceplate before falling down. The three looked wearily at him.

"Oenopion…" whispered Orion.

There was a loud crack. Prowl held his side, unable to sit up again. Jazz groaned, slowly sitting up. Ironhide, the only one still able to stand, staggered to stay on his feet. Oenopion looked as if he'd just started. The once familiar smug smile seemed twisted and broken. Orion shook his head.

"Oenopion, stop!" ordered Orion, jumping to his feet.

There was a similar look of awe as Orion managed to knock Oenopion off his feet with a single punch. Oenopion even shared the look of surprise. He stumbled backward, landing on his back. Looking at Orion, he frowned. He jumped to his feet.

"You…you stupid protoform!" wailed Oenopion.

Orion dodged the first punch but the second to the gut was hard to miss. He refused to fall. Stifling the pain, Orion also punched in the gut. Oenopion groaned. Spinning around, Orion knocked Oenopion's ankles. He watched his elder brother fall. The red in his optics were fading but still remained.

"Why you…" mumbled Oenopion.

Orion couldn't be certain what happened first or last. He knew that Prowl had screamed for help. He knew the door opened, revealing several kids and nurses. What he remembered best was the newly found cut open scar along his mouth, currently leaking Energon.

"Orion!" gasped one of the nurses, hurrying in.

Oenopion dropped the metal object his clutched so tightly. It was stained with Energon. Several nurses came in. Two or three shuffled the other children off to bed. Most cared the now six wounded younglings away. Oenopion was taken to a different side of the shelter.

A/N

Question I forgot to put at the top. Everyone does know who Orion and Oenopion are right? I mean like in the big picture of Transformers, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For what seemed like most of the night, Orion was in a distant daze. Nothing seemed to stick in his mind. He barely recalled the battle with Oenopion. The pain on his mouth was numb but tasted like venom. Going to the medical bay happened in flashes. A moment when they were in the storage room, another while in the hall, last in the med bay. Any other bot was in the form of a smudge with odd colors, barely making out one from another.

Voices drifted in and out, through one audio receptor and out the other. He faintly noted Prowl and Jazz, but the memory of what they said was lost. Other voices were unnoted. They were neither recognized nor what was mention remembered. Everything was fading.

"Orion…stay awake…stay…"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Oenopion growled at his "captors". The two nurses kept their distances. Looking at the reflection in the dulled walls, Oenopion watched the bright redness of his optics faded away, back to their original blue. He snarled. The walls mirror shattered into black. He looked back at the nurses. They refused to look at him. The walls shattered even more becoming lifeless.<p>

The door at the end of the hall had several bolted locks. It reflected Oenopion perfectly. His shaded armor, small helm, and fading blue optics. He smiled lightly; he knew exactly what this was. His guardians had the same thing. A room for naughty younglings who knew no better. The door was unbolted, the inside of the room revealed.

The lights flickered, due to a lack of care. The room was shadowed, leaving the world imagination. One of the nurses pushed Oenopion in. He stumbled lightly but remained on his feet. He spun around, watching the door shut behind him. The outside world was lost, deleted in a shadow.

The darkness swelled around him. The light flickered ever…Oenopion paused, counting quietly as he stood. The light shone bright once more. It turned on every seven astroseconds and lasted half of that time. Each flash of light gave a clearer look at the room. The floor was stained with Energon marks. A single berth in the corner was coated with dust. A window was first barred then covered tightly with a metal shield.

Oenopion stood in the center of the room, under the single light. He stared up, lost in thought. Finally he closed his optics, replaying the fight a thousand times. He was protecting his brother from those two goons. Why was the blame put on him? He was defending! Oenopion snarled. Those three idiots…Oenopion thought, his memory reaching those little "friends" of Orion.

"Those three are the ones who should be in here," snarled Oenopion. "Those fools! Those idiots!"

The light flashed on again, giving Oenopion a quick glimpse of himself again on the dull walls. His optics were glowing red again. He turned away, the light dying. Why? The end of the fight was approaching, growing slower and slower. Orion…attacked him, he fought back. The attacks played out slowly in his mind. The finally attack played three or four times each at a different range of speed. First at normal speed and growing progressively slower with each repeat.

"Scarred," mumbled Oenopion, remembering the Energon leaking from the cut on his brother.

The light flashed, revealing Oenopion's snarl.

* * *

><p>Orion snapped up, sitting straight, screaming. The memory of the med bay faded, the battle flashed once before disappearing. He panted lightly, everything had happened so fast. Finally, his processor caught up.<p>

His hands felt the berth. It was cold, underused. The room was dark but held a warmer and happier feel. An old player sat in the corner, beside data pads and an older weight set. Orion tried to relate the objects but had no luck. His processor was still scattered. There was a mumbled voice in the back of his head.

"Hey…hey, Orion."

Orion tilted his head lightly, making it spin. He groaned, lying down again. A flash of memory, and he gently touched his faceplate. It stung…badly. He pulled away, turning his head to one side. The world was slightly fuzzy but he made out the chipper face of Jazz, the world's largest smile across his face.

"Hey, he's up, Prowl!" cheered Jazz, too loud for Orion. He groaned again.

"Quieter, Jazz," ordered Prowl, whispering it lightly.

He popped his head up along the side. Orion realized he was on the top of a bunk. Looked around, he saw Ironhide on the top of an adjacent bunk. He didn't look too interested. Prowl offered a weary smile, but Jazz smiled enough for them both. Orion tried to smile but pained him. He groaned again.

"Don't move. They gave you like a whole bucket loud of medicine," Jazz offered.

"They also said not to talk. You've scarred the faceplate along your mouth. It shouldn't affect speech though," assured Prowl.

"Shut up! It's late!" Ironhide ordered. Orion's head spun once more.

"You're in our room, by the way," hummed Jazz. "There aren't many rooms around so we're piled up."

"Wheeljack used to have the top bunk but he got moved to Ratchet's room," sighed Prowl, disappearing and reappearing on the berth beneath Ironhide's.

"Just rest," Jazz nodded, disappearing. "We've had a long night."

Orion felt the world fade again. He closed his optics, falling back into a memory. He sat in a room. His favorite toys were laid out before him. Looking up, he saw Oenopion begging for a treat from their mother. Looking back, he saw his father reading from another news feed. Orion nearly cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning came and faded into afternoon. Prowl stayed in the room, awaiting Orion to awake. Jazz left but always came back to check. Each time he came in excited and left distressed. Ironhide, giving no real care for Orion or his health, left once and never returned. Prowl sighed, reading through an old story on one of his data pads. Around mid afternoon, Orion finally opened his optics again.

"Ow," he mumbled immediately.

"Orion, you're finally awake!" cheered Prowl, throwing the famous literature aside.

Orion rubbed his jaw. It felt numb. Prowl smiled as Orion sat up. The world was still locked in place. Orion gave a weary smile at this. Last night was a blur and for some reason, Orion didn't care.

"You alright?" Prowl asked.

"F-fine," chocked Orion, his jaw still numb.

"right, you shouldn't be talking. We told you that last night," sighed Prowl, hopping onto the top bunk.

"Last night," mumbled Orion, "is still a blur."

"Oenopion kicked our afts to the moon and back," groaned Prowl, lying down. "He ended on you. He scarred your mouth. There was the idea of simply plating it but the nurses thought against, mostly because you were still out of it."

"Brother," whispered Orion.

"He was sent to the detention cell. He's been out for three megacycles," Jazz grumbled, entering. "How's the ol' helm?"

"Numb," replied Orion, rubbing his jaw once more.

"It could be worse."

"How?" snapped Prowl, sitting up.

"He could be Ratchet right now," chuckled Jazz. "Wheeljack's at it again."

"You're kidding me. He's been the med bay five times in the past day!" Prowl gasped, leaping off the bed.

"Who's Wheeljack?" Orion mumbled, leaning over the bed.

"Wheeljack is…" Jazz paused. "Hard to describe."

"Best if you see him," nodded Prowl. "C'mon."

Orion smiled lightly, slowly climbing from the bunk. Prowl watched him with not much interest but Jazz looked confused. Orion assumed it was custom to jump from the top, not climb. Jazz shrugged, leading the way.

* * *

><p>Oenopion looked at the playground. Everyone seemed to be a bit happier than the last day. He sat on one of the lunch tables. The younglings had no sense of fear, no threat level of the outside world. Oenopion knew all too well of what lay beyond the so called safety of this shelter. The others were blinded.<p>

"Hey!"

Oenopion turned. Soundwave cowered behind Shockwave before him. Oenopion chuckled, looking away. Pointless conversation alert. Shockwave growled, marching closer. He sat on the bench beneath the table, alerting Oenopion to their unmovable presence. Soundwave, reluctantly, sat beside his partner. Oenopion snarled.

* * *

><p>Orion gave a look of both surprise and horror. The bot before him, a rather small for his age child with brighter than stars blue optics and a twisted smile, was plugging in a device of unknown use. Prowl sighed, arms crossed. Jazz laughed, ready for anything. Ratchet, a faintly remembered bot from yesterday, tried to stop the eager little bot.<p>

"Wheeljack, this isn't going to work! Please, stop before you get hurt…again," pleaded Ratchet.

"It'll work this time, I promise!" cheered Wheeljack, finishing all necessary button pushing.

"And what is it that will work?" Orion whispered.

"It should activate a communication gap. It'll allow communication virtually anywhere!" cheered Wheeljack, spinning around. "You're Orion, right? I've heard lots about you!"

Wheeljack jumped before Orion, grabbing his hand and giving a long, hard shake. Orion gave a startled look as Wheeljack continued his shake. Ratchet nudged him. Wheeljack nodded lightly, releasing Orion. He returned to his machine.

"So," mumbled Ratchet.

"So?" repeated Wheeljack, looking over his shoulder.

"Stop this stupid thing!" ordered Ratchet, knocking Wheeljack over.

"Come on," whimpered Wheeljack. "I finished all the checks."

Wheeljack gave large, sorrow-filled optics. Ratchet looked away but couldn't resist. He waved his hand, offering approval. Wheeljack immediately perked up, running to his machine. He did a little dance on the way. Ratchet groaned, rolling his optics and turning away. Prowl pulled Orion outside, closing the door behind them. Ratchet stood beside the door controls while Prowl and Jazz held Orion back opposite the door.

In a few moments, there was a click, pop, and a boom. Ratchet winced but ultimately smiled. He smacked the controls, and the door opened. Wheeljack stood, slightly dazed, covered in soot. His faceplate was cut lightly but wasn't deep enough to scar, unlike several other now clear scars. He smiled brightly.

"It didn't work, again," Ratchet admitted.

"Hey, I just found out another way not to do it," shrugged Wheeljack. "First trip to the med bay, today!"

"If at first you don't succeed," chuckled Jazz.

"Blow yourself up another seventy times," Prowl sighed, rubbing the back of his helm.

"That's Wheeljack for ya," nodded Jazz.

Orion tried to smile, but his mouth still hurt. Wheeljack laughed about the failed project, allowing Ratchet to lead him to the med bay. Jazz laughed lightly himself. Prowl sighed, shaking his head. Orion chuckled lightly, rather stifled due to the scar. He liked his new found friends. A pain in the back of his mind alerted him to his missing brother, and the happiness faded.

* * *

><p>Oenopion smiled. He'd been given a proposition from the so-called head of the trouble in the shelter. Shockwave refused to look Oenopion in the optics, but the offer was made. Soundwave looked over at the other events of playground. Oenopion gave an evil grin. Shockwave tried to offer another smile, but the evil grin was tortuous.<p>

"So let me get this straight," chuckled Oenopion. "I kick your can, and you think I'll simply be willing to become this so-called leader?"

"That's usually why bots go out to kill the main man," huffed Shockwave.

"Who said I was truly out to get you? You tried to harm my brother!" howled Oenopion, standing over the Wave brothers.

Shockwave stumbled back, pushing Soundwave off the bench. The two gave shocked looks at him. Oenopion's smile twisted further. He stood up straight and howled with laughter. He'd never thought about becoming leader but now that the idea had presented itself…well, that's where the fun begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Grub time!"

Jazz looked on his plate with a large smile. Orion watched Jazz eye his supper for a moment, then looked over the others at his table. Prowl refused to eat, reading another one of his data pads. Ratchet had to keep an optic on Wheeljack, who seemed to be making a prototype weapon out of spoons, forks, and knives. Ironhide didn't pay any attention to the rest of them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jazz mumbled, nudging Orion.

"Uh…well," mumbled Orion, looking down at the supper.

"You haven't had a good meal since what, breakfast a day or two ago?" Prowl waved, not even looking up.

"I know that…but somehow, I'm not really in the mood," Orion sighed, pushing the plate away.

"We should go see Bee then," cheered Jazz.

"We'd have to go fast," sighed Prowl, turning off the data pad and looking up. "Sparkling room closes soon for helpers."

"If you ask me, it's a waste of time," grumbled Ironhide.

"Well, nobody asked you," snapped Jazz.

"Who's Bee?" mumbled Orion.

"I told you about him last night," Jazz offered. "He's the youngest sparkling we've got here at the shelter. Bravest bot for his age I've ever seen!"

"Bumblebee is really sweet. The nurses found him outside the shelter, just down the way. They say his guardians offlined shortly before they found him. They were lucky," Prowl explained.

"C'mon, let's go see him!" cheered Jazz, throwing his tray up.

Orion gave a stifled laugh. Prowl rolled his optics and sighed. There was a clatter and a shout. The group turned to see a nurse coated in the supper off of Jazz's tray. Jazz gave a weak smile. The nurse returned the smile with a glare.

"Jazz!" she howled. Prowl and Ironhide burst into laughter.

"I'll catch up with you," whimpered Jazz, moving toward the nurse.

* * *

><p>Oenopion looked over at the so called bots he had become "leader" of. He knew the Wave brothers already. They had offered his reign as leader. The other bots meant nothing to him. They were nothing but nameless younglings who would do anything he asked. He smiled lightly.<p>

"We have some younger recruits as well," offered Shockwave.

"Younger?" Oenopion hissed.

"Sparklings. Practically triplets if you know what I mean," nodded Shockwave.

"Names?"

"Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream."

* * *

><p>The Sparkling room was the most colorful of all the rooms in the shelter. Crudely drawn ships and "magical" figures. Cradles held either sleeping sparklings or uncooperative younglings. There was an oddly constructed wall, separating the room. The sparklings that were near youngling age, the ones who knew select words and could walk, welcomed Prowl and Orion.<p>

"Prol!" they cheered.

"Hey kids, Jazz'll be here soon enough," chuckled Prowl. "In the meantime, this is Orion."

The kids waved, hugging onto his legs, and begging for pickups. Orion had never seen such small kids. He knew at one point he was this young. Primus, everyone was this young at one point. Prowl moved slowly around them, moving toward one of the cribs. It was decorated in an assortment of yellows, blues, and black. Prowl smiled, waving his fingers above the sparkling. Orion stepped around the others to join him.

Bumblebee looked as if he was newly created. His armor plating was fragile, threatening damage as the slightest touch. His optics were a dull blue but, at the sight of Prowl and Orion, lit up like the night sky. He smiled warmly. Orion felt all anger toward any matter fade to dust. The power of a sparkling.

"Hey, Bumblebee," purred Prowl. "Jazz is running late 'cause he was being Jazz like again."

Orion laughed lightly.

"This is Orion. He's new here," Prowl continued, "but I think you two will be great friends."

Orion smiled at the sparkling. Nothing could be better than this moment. There was a swish of the door opening. Prowl and Orion turned around, suspecting it to be Jazz. It wasn't.

* * *

><p>Oenopion seemed to look at his brother in a daze. He hadn't seen Orion since last night, even then the memory was suppressed. Immediately, though, he saw the scar across Orion's face. It stretched from just below the right optic down to just below the mouth. Oenopion felt some in his spark snap at the sight of it. He turned away. The Wave brothers offered twisted smiles, moving toward the odd wall.<p>

"Don't mind us," snapped Shockwave. "Just checking on our little prodigies."

"Whatever," growled Prowl.

Shockwave opened the door, allowing Oenopion entry. He couldn't move though. His once chipper smile was gone. He felt a sense of fear. Not for Orion or Prowl but for himself. He was afraid of himself.

* * *

><p>Orion watched as Shockwave pulled Oenopion into the side room. Soundwave gave a weary look at them. He rubbed his throat and followed Oenopion in, closing the door. Orion looked to Prowl. The latter didn't really seem to care. He continued to mess with Bumblebee.<p>

"What's in the other room?" mumbled Orion.

"Other younglings and sparklings," replied Prowl, not looking at him.

"Why is there a wall?"

"They tried to harm some of the others," Prowl whispered, looking further away.

"Like who?"

"Bumblebee, the twins, Brawn, Cliff," nodded Prowl.

"So they were separated?"

"Yes," Prowl sighed. "Orion, let's go. We'll tell Jazz we skipped out."

"Is there a war going on in here now too," mumbled Orion. "Speaking of war, I was cut off before hearing about that."

"It's a battle of the entire city, I heard. Some organization bent on power. Call themselves The Seekers," Prowl explained. "They poorly organized if you ask me but effective."

"Wonderful," sighed Orion.

"We'll be late for curfew if we stay here much longer," Prowl nodded. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Orion couldn't sleep. The room was dark and quiet. They'd gone to bed, the lights went off, and the darkness consumed the world around. Staring at the ceiling, Orion could not shake his restlessness. Something in the room shifted. Orion sat up. He watched the shadows move slowly and quietly.

"Jazz?" Orion whispered.

A lamp came on near the door. Jazz's faceplate was illuminated lightly. His wide grin needed no illumination in the slightest. There was a groan from across the room. Jazz turned the lamp toward Prowl. The latter howled a groan, awaking Ironhide above. Now everyone was complaining about the rude awakening.

"Don't tell me, Jazz," sighed Prowl, slipping from bed.

"Another late night party in the main room," groaned Ironhide. "I told you, Prowl, he's addicted to them."

"C'mon, the Elitas are gonna be there," purred Jazz, turning on the light.

"Elitas?" Orion mumbled.

"A group of femmes that call themselves the Elitas. Each numbered off from there," Prowl explained.

"The leader is pretty awesome!" Jazz cheered. "She goes by the title, Elita one."

"Here real name is Ariel," Ironhide sighed, lying back down.

"They're really aggressive though. They don't like mechs very much," Prowl offered.

"That's why they changed their group's name from Elite to Elita," Ironhide yawned.

"C'mon, Orion, it'll be fun!" Jazz begged. "If you come, Prowl will come too!"

"I will not!" growled Prowl.

"Sounds like fun," smiled Orion, leaping from his berth.

"Orion, please," whimpered Prowl.

"What?" Orion shrugged. "It sounds cool."

Jazz led the way. The door would make too much noise, alerting the nurses. Jazz knelt beside the door, opening a ventilation ducts. Prowl groaned, rolling his optics as he often does. Jazz smiled warmly, crawling in. He leaned back, waving for Orion to follow. Orion willingly entered the duct, following Jazz further in. Prowl sighed, inevitably following.

The party was held in cafeteria. There were several known bots but twice as many unknown bots. Jazz entered the party, blending in without even trying. Prowl sighed, looking around. Orion didn't know where to start. He'd never really gone to a party before.

"Never been to party before, huh?" Prowl mumbled.

"I lived too far from town to really have a party bigger than Oenopion and me," Orion whispered.

Something caught Orion's optic. A group of brightly colors…Orion gulped. Femmes. One was looking straight at him. She was different shades of pink with these friendly watching sky blue optics. She smiled, waving her fingers lightly. Orion blushed. She waved at the others behind her, and they began to move forward.

"Uh…Prowl," gasped Orion, pointing at the approaching femmes.

"Huh…oh slag!" screamed Prowl.

"Those are the Elitas, aren't they?" Orion whimpered.

"Yep," Prowl nodded, pulling Orion into the group.

It was a failed effort to avoid the group. One of the femmes grabbed Orion by the arm, pulling him back into the crowd. Prowl gasped, spinning around to try and catch his friend again. He was then pulled by another femme in the opposite direction. Orion watched Prowl disappear into the crowd. The femme spun him around to face the now large group of femme bots. Orion gulped again.

"Now who is this?" purred the pink femme.

"Well, c'mon mech, answer here!" ordered another.

"Orion!" he gasped. "Orion Pax!"

"What a nice name," the pink femme laughed, running her hand along his chest plate.

"An-an-and you are?" stuttered Orion.

"I'm Ariel," purred the pink femme. "But you will address me as Elita One, understand."

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Orion.

"Hey, wait a nanoclick," screeched another femme, "Aren't you the bot with the wacked out brother?"

"Unfortunately," Orion sighed, "I am only recognized by Oenopion's actions. Wonderful."

"Aren't you a sweet little mech," hummed Elita One, pulling Orion a little closer.

"B-b-b-b-but…" stuttered Orion.

There was a notable crashing noise. Silence fell upon the room. Another crash. Orion slipped free from Elita One, moving through the crowd. Something wasn't right. Orion gave a serious look as he passed through the group. Jazz caught him, finally stopping the march.

"Something's wrong," Orion whispered.

"Like what?" Jazz stifled a chuckle. "You got a sixth sense for trouble?"

"We need to leave."

"What?" gasped Jazz.

"Everyone out, now!" ordered Orion.

Nanoclicks afterward, an explosion went off.

A/N

So, what was the explosion?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

This is a really quick chapter, only because I didn't want to write the explosive chapter just yet.

Chapter 11

Oenopion sighed. Another night in this detention cell and he was going to lose it. It was simply a minor problem. Looking over, he found Shockwave on the berth and Soundwave near the door. A minor problem indeed. Try to snatch a few extra supplies from the med bay and get tossed in this stupid little room.

"So, might as well get to know each other," chuckled Shockwave.

"You're joking, right," snapped Oenopion.

"C'mon," smiled Shockwave. "You and your brother are practically legends, and all you had to do is walk in."

"Wonderful," Oenopion sighed.

"You know, you could sound a least mildly pleased with all the fame you're getting," snarled Shockwave.

"Oh?"

"I had to go through a lot to be in charge for the time I was," growled Shockwave, sitting up.

"Don't snap at me, you gave it up willingly," smiled Oenopion, crossing his arms.

"I used to live a town away," Soundwave whispered, perking both Oenopion and Shockwave.

"He speaks once more," mocked Oenopion. "In a funny voice too."

"How is it you lived a town away and end up here?" Shockwave asked.

"We were visiting," was the barely audible reply.

"You and your…" whispered Shockwave.

"Guardians…" hissed Oenopion.

A friendly memory played slowly. An old but friendly one. Mouths moved but no words were spoken. His mother offered a small treat just for him. He attempted to grab it but she continued to ask for a certain word. Reality hit him hard as the lights flickered again. He groaned.

"You know I had some younger brothers," Shockwave offered.

"Oh?" Oenopion hummed.

"Yep, they were twins but got real sick. We came to the capital for medicine, but the offlined before we could save them," explained Shockwave.

"So why is it you two are called the Wave brothers but aren't related?" asked Oenopion.

"Ha!" laughed Shockwave. "Just a catchy title is all. We came here round the same time and everything so…"

"The party should be starting," whispered Soundwave.

"Another party we missed," snapped Shockwave.

"Parties? Why even try?" sighed Oenopion. "How do you party here?"

"Music and some leftover snacks," Shockwave explained. "Mostly just a gathering for conversations. Boring at most."

"Why go then?" Oenopion turned to address Soundwave.

"Femme bots," smiled Soundwave.

"Only time they get out and about," Shockwave nodded.

Oenopion nodded, though the darkness blinded most movement. There was a loud knocking noise. Voices whispered quietly outside. Shockwave stood up hastily. Soundwave looked over at the two. Something was wrong. Oenopion sighed, closing his optics. Something in him told that all was turning for the worst.

"Soundwave, hear anything?" Shockwave whispered.

The room began to shake, cutting the light out finally. Darkness consumed the room, refusing to be scared off once more. The shaking stopped, but only for a moment. There was a large explosive crash, rocking the room. The ceiling creaked. The lights popped.

"We need to get out of here!" Shockwave gasped.

"The doors locked," whimpered Soundwave.

"What about the vents?" Oenopion snickered, kicking the wall behind him.

A ventilation door collapsed. He'd been in this room far too long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Orion pressed against the door, listening carefully. The contents of the room was freaking out. The room rocked, shifting with the ridged explosions. Hearing the subtle voices, Orion pulled away. Someone new was here, and they weren't friendly.

"Anything?" whispered Jazz, standing beside Orion at the door.

"Someone's out there, and I assure you it isn't a nurse," nodded Orion.

"What do we do now?" groaned Prowl, coming out from the crowd.

"We need to get out of this room, maybe out of the building even," offered Orion, walking away from the door.

"Who died and put you in charge?" grumbled someone from the crowd.

"Yeah? Who placed you in charge?" snapped another.

"What if it's just another nurse, huh?"

"What if everything's okay and we leave? The nurses would have our heads!"

"What if it was just Wheeljack again?"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" howled Wheeljack, jumping so he could be seen.

"What if it's the seekers? We are so going to die!"

Orion covered his audio receptors. The entire crowd was yelling between nothing happening and death outside the door. That mixed with the insults and questions toward Orion. He couldn't work under pressure. He shook his head, trying to block out the noise. This was too much. Suddenly there was a scream. The crowd hushed a moment, listening to the scream howl through their very beings.

"Who was that?" gulped Jazz.

"That was nurse aurora," whimpered Wheeljack, peering out of the crowd slightly.

That was enough to kick the crowd into overdrive fear. There were tears, fears, and arguments. Orion covered his audio receptors again. Memories of the simple game of war with his brother played out. He always wound up on the side lines because he tried to be nice. Being nice probably wasn't going to save him this time around, not in real war. Something in him clicked.

"Enough!" he howled, throwing his arms down.

His voice solid and strong. It had never sounded in such a tone. Immediately, the crowd hushed. Orion sighed, marching further into the crowd. He felt a fire in him, growing brighter than he wanted. He looked among the young bots. Each was several or more stellar cycles younger than him. He looked around for another means of escape. He stopped, looking at the vent. He smiled.

"Follow me," he ordered.

"Where?" snapped the familiar doubt in the crowd.

"Through the vents, to the outside. I know some underground tunnels where we can wait this out," nodded Orion. "Or do you have another idea? I'm open to suggestions."

The tone of sarcasm at the end shut the crowd up. Orion nodded, happy with the silence. He marched to the vents, opening them up. Jazz and Prowl pushed their way through the crowd, standing beside Orion as he kneeled in the vent. Orion sighed, glancing over at his friends.

"You guys help everyone through, alright. I'll lead," sighed Orion, growing nervous about his plan.

"Alright," smiled Prowl.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," whispered Jazz.

Orion plunged into the ventilation system. The small, box like hall traveled deep into the building. He felt the tension behind him of the other bots, the subtle voices echoing at him. They were frightened. He was frightened. It wasn't a good feeling. Orion barely knew where he was going. He tried hard to remember the short and rather random explanation of the vents from Jazz. Eventually he saw the outside light, with the small table shadowing it out.

Kicking the vent down, Orion crawled outside. Hitting his head on the table, he slipped out into the courtyard. Others filed out behind him. Orion glanced at the entrance. It was shattered in. the windows were also pulled apart. Orion gulped, slowly moving toward the tunnel entrance he remembered.

Finding a small opening into the tunnels, Orion hoped and prayed it wasn't caved in. Prying open the hatch, he smiled at the empty deep space. He motioned everyone in. they slowly climbed down, small complaints escaping their vocal processor. When Orion saw Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ratchet, he knew that was the last of them.

"We good?" Ratchet asked.

"Think so," panted Orion.

"This is?" groaned Jazz, peering into the hole. "I'm not sure I want to go down there."

"Better than being up here," snapped Prowl, tempting a kick at Jazz.

"Oh please, don't act like such a sparkling," grumbled Jazz, dodging the kick.

"The sparklings!" screamed Orion, grabbing his head. "I forgot the sparklings!"

"There is no way we can go back," gasped Jazz. "The bad bots got the whole place."

"We are not leaving the sparklings," growled Orion, standing tall before Jazz.

"Right…not leaving the sparklings," stuttered Jazz.

Orion dashed back toward the shelter, his assortment of friends chasing after him. Reaching the shelter, Orion found the place leaking a small layer of smoke. He could feel the complaints of Jazz behind him. Looking back, Orion found Jazz actually out in front with Ratchet being pulled along by Prowl and Wheeljack. Orion smiled.

"So we just slipping through the vents again?" Jazz whispered.

"How would we get out?" asked Orion. "We can't carry the sparklings through the vents!"

"Sparkling room is second floor," added Prowl. "How exactly are we getting out of there?"

"The window works," sighed Wheeljack. "Rope some things together and you've got a pretty nifty escape route!"

There was a moment's pause to stare at Wheeljack for coming up with the idea.

"Why do you know that!" shouted Ratchet.

"Inventers' secret," answered Wheeljack.

"It'll have to do," nodded Orion.

"Problem," gasped Prowl. "The vents to the sparkling room were closed off. The nurses didn't want them to crawl through it or something."

"Great," grumbled Ratchet.

"That's why there's a door, boys," smiled Orion, moving toward the entrance vent.

"Really?" the group mumbled.

When Orion didn't answer, they simply followed him into the vents. They had to get off on the first floor, near the bedrooms and stairs. It wasn't a long travel, as they got out of the vents almost immediately. Slowly stumbling out of the vents, Orion could feel his anxiety rising. His friends followed him out. The anxiety seemed to flex with pressure.

"The stairs are right over there," pointed out Jazz.

"Hear that?" gasped Wheeljack, pressing up against the wall.

"Quiet!" ordered Orion, waving him off.

There was a shuffle of noises coming from down the hall. Looking to the right, Orion could just make out the hidden stairs. The noises growled to the left. Sighing lightly, Orion motioned for them to move for the stairs. Prowl tugged Ratchet toward the stairs, Wheeljack shuffling behind them. Jazz stayed beside Orion.

"So, OP, we going?" Jazz mumbled, pulling on Orion's arm.

"I'm forgetting something," whispered Orion, pulling away.

"We've got the sparkling thing covered, remember," Jazz nodded.

"No, something else," Orion answered, looking down the left hall.

"We need to go, Orion," Jazz urged.

"Go, I'll catch up," hummed Orion, starting toward hall.

"Orion!" gasped Jazz, reaching out.

Orion did feel a nagging ache in the back of his head. The feeling you were forgetting something really important. Orion kept close to the wall. Glancing back, he found Jazz watching. He looked frightened. Orion sighed, turning back down the hall. He noticed tall, dark colored bots lurking up and down the hall. Something, the thing he'd forgotten, peered around one of the other halls.

"Ironhide!" gasped Orion.

Ironhide looked back at Orion. He perked slightly. Orion motioned for Ironhide to fall back toward him. Glancing back at the dark figures, Ironhide shook his head. Slipping back slightly, something clanked against the young red mech's foot. Ironhide perked, stifling his gasp. Orion perked as two shadowed mechs turned toward them. Orion sighed, gathering up all his strength.

Rushing forward, Orion hoped with all his might that things would work out. Ironhide stumbled back with the two guards before him. They reached out for him. Orion panicked slightly.

"Hey!" called Orion.

The guards looked over at him. Orion felt their red optics scar his memory banks. Coming for him now, Orion dodged around one of them and grabbed Ironhide by the wrist. Ironhide was still watching the two goons as they chased after them

"This would work better if you ran too!" ordered Orion, pulling Ironhide in front of him.

"What is going on!" howled Ironhide.

"I just saved your sorry, iron hide!" growled Orion, pushing Ironhide around the corner.

"Ironhide?" gasped Jazz as the two rounded the corner.

"Two goons coming, run now!" offered Orion, pushing Ironhide forward and grabbing Jazz by the wrist.

"Bringing the party with you I see," Jazz smiled.

Dashing up the stairs, Orion could just faintly make out the calls of the bots below. Jazz led them into the sparkling room. Coming into the room, the three spun around and slammed the door shut tight. They stood with their backs to the door, panting. Prowl offered a confused look at their entry.

"Hey, Ironhide!" cheered Wheeljack.

"Where'd you find him?" questioned Ratchet.

"Bad…guys…coming…" panted Jazz.

"We…got…every…body?" stuttered Ironhide.

"We're working on it!" gasped Prowl.

A moment of dashing around the room collecting sparklings ended with a heavy knock at the door. Orion felt all optics on him again. His anxiety returned after the faded rush of saving Ironhide. He gulped. The knocks continued as a rope of an assortment of rags were tied together. Prowl went down first, holding the twin younglings. Ratchet went down second, caring several other sparklings. Wheeljack went down next, followed by Jazz and Ironhide. Orion stood at the top, peering down at his friends. Jazz waved back to him. The knocks were becoming loud blasts and shots.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Orion ordered.

"But…" mumbled Prowl.

"Go!" repeated Orion.

Prowl was the last to leave. Orion nudged a few cradles and boxes before the door to buy a little more time for him. There was only one sparkling left, the only one Orion knew. Bumblebee. Orion lifted the child gently, keeping the sparkling at rest. The room shook violently. It wouldn't be long before the door broke down.

Moving slowly toward the window, Orion tried hard to keep Bumblebee asleep. Quickly checking the rope, he prepared to go down. The nervous feeling in him twisted around, nearly causing him to faint by the window. He closed his optics, shaking his head. He needed to do this. Holding the rope in one hand and Bumblebee in the other, he slowly began to slide down the rope.

Orion felt the room shake again. He was halfway down. It still felt a long way down for him to jump though. There was another shake of the room then a snap. Orion perked. There was another snap. The rope was breaking. Another snap was followed by a large rattle of the room. Orion looked down at Bumblebee. The sparkling was awaking, beginning to move. Orion groaned, climbing further down. Until there was one final snap.

"Oh slag," groaned Orion, pulling Bumblebee close as they began to fall.

It was a split second of falling before he hit the ground. He landed on one foot, rolling forward slightly. Standing up straight, Orion felt a sharp pain stab through his ankle. He landed wrong. The pain began up his leg as he started toward the tunnels. Bumblebee had begun to cry. It hurt just a little more than the ankle. Orion sighed, glancing back at the shelter.

Smoke filed out. Orion closed his optics, leaning against nearby building. He panted quietly, looking back at the shelter. Another familiar place destroyed in smoke and flames. Orion continued toward the tunnels, without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He didn't mean to fall into recharge, it simply happened. He remembered resting a moment beside a building to let the pain in his ankle to subside. He rocked Bumblebee back to sleep and he must've fallen into recharge soon after. Opening his optics again, he found the sky an orange glow. Morning had risen and had faded into afternoon already. He groaned, trying to get to his feet again. He simply didn't have the strength. He sighed. Bumblebee was crying again.

"Come on, little bee," begged Orion. "I know…I know, I'm tired too."

Bumblebee quieted, looking up at Orion with big blue optics. Orion offered a weary smile. Bumblebee looked confused for a second but soon began laughing. Orion chuckled lightly himself. There was a subtle sound of gun fire, perking Orion's attention. Bumblebee gave a confused look again.

"We need to…" groaned Orion, trying again to get to his feet.

He stood for barely a nanoclick before falling. Bumblebee sobbed as he slipped from Orion's arms. Orion lay on his stomach, trying hard to push himself up. He couldn't find the strength anymore. Crawling forward, he reached Bumblebee. He cooed the child into peace. Bumblebee looked at Orion, still too close to sobs.

"It's okay little guy," smiled Orion, "Don't…don't worry."

Bumblebee smiled lightly, waving at Orion. The latter smiled. He felt tired once more. His optics closed and he drifted into a moment of recharge. It was pure peace to just lie still for once. He could faintly hear the world outside. There were small explosive noises, making bumblebee cry once more. Or was that something else?

"No!"

Orion groaned, trying to urge himself awake. He couldn't move much more than clenching a fist. His ankle shot pain through his entire body.

"NO!"

The voice was small but loud. It screamed out. It was unfamiliar and yet, all the same, seemed to match someone in his mind. Orion tried hard to open his optics even slightly. Something touched his ankle and lifted his arms. He groaned. Finally, his optics slowly opened.

"Ratchet, he's awake I think!"

Orion could barely make out Prowl. He was more of a fuzzy outline. He couldn't turn his head to see Ratchet pulling him into standing position. He groaned once more, begging for a perfect rest for once. Ratchet pulled him up, tugging him along.

"What…bumblebee…" mumbled Orion, not sure what happened to the sparkling.

"I've got Bee," answered Prowl from up in front.

"He wouldn't let us leave without you," chuckled Ratchet. "Kept screaming no."

"So…that's who I…heard," sighed Orion, feeling tired again.

"Never heard him talk before," replied Prowl. "He must like you."

"Can I go…back to…sleep yet?" yawned Orion.

"You're damaged. No sleeping until I've checked to make sure you won't offline," nodded Ratchet.

"Wonderful," sighed Orion.

Orion barely kept a look out as they trudged slowly down the streets. Prowl kept in a fuzzy outline in front with the unseen Ratchet holding him up. The travel was barely remembered only that they moved quickly for the tunnels and arrived no later than expected. Wheeljack and Jazz awaited them at the bottom of the ladder.

"He okay?" gasped Jazz.

"The sooner we check him out, the better," answered Ratchet, handing Orion to Wheeljack. "You'll be helping me check him out. Come on!"

Jazz watched Wheeljack and Ratchet leave with Orion. He then turned to face Prowl, who cradled the young Bumblebee. Jazz wiggled a finger over Bumblebee until the child laughed. Jazz smiled, looking back to Prowl. The latter simply looked at him skeptically.

"What?" shrugged Jazz.

"Really?" Prowl questioned.

"Sparklings are adorable. It's hard not to mess with them," hummed Jazz.

"We got everybody here?" Prowl asked, handing Jazz the sparkling.

"Ironhide checked over everyone with the Elitas. Looks like we got everyone except the wave brothers and their crew," answered Jazz.

"What about…" gulped Prowl, "Oenopion?"

"He's not here," whispered Jazz.

"So…you think Orion will be ticked off at us or lock up?" Prowl groaned.

"Lock up," answered Ironhide, coming up from behind.

"I'm not sure I want to see Orion ticked off anyhow," mumbled Jazz. "If his temper's anything like his brother…"

"Orion's better than Oenopion. He wouldn't do anything drastic," nodded Prowl.

"Well, OP's gotta have a dark side to him too right?" whispered Jazz, looking around.

Bumblebee cheered lightly, waving his arms around happily. Jazz smiled, wiggling his finger above the sparkling's head again. Bumblebee laughed, trying to catch Jazz. Ironhide chuckled lightly, leaning over Jazz's shoulder to mess with Bumblebee as well. Prowl groaned, rolling his optics as the two played with the child.

"Party pooper," mumbled Jazz as Prowl walked away.

"Please. You get him, I've got the twins and half a dozen sparklings to watch," groaned Prowl, continuing his march. Elita one passed him, rushing forward to meet Jazz.

"Hey, Prowl," she waved at him before reaching Jazz and Ironhide. "He's back right!"

"Huh?" gasped Jazz.

"Orion, you fool!" Elita snapped, punching Jazz in the arm.

"He's in med bay," answered Jazz.

"Is he okay!" she gasped.

"He's fine," groaned Ironhide, waving a hand.

"Don't shove me off, iron pelt," snarled Elita.

"Ironhide," he growled.

"Whatever," mocked Elita, marching for the makeshift medical bay.

"Ratchet won't let you in, you know!" called Ratchet.

"No one tells this girl no," snapped Elita, disappearing.

Jazz and Ironhide watched her leave. There was a pause until Bumblebee giggled again. Jazz and Ironhide smiled, messing with the child again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Orion felt wonderful after finally being able to rest. Ratchet worked on the broken ankle while he rested. Awaking, Orion faintly remembered where he was. Sitting up, he found Ratchet yelling at Wheeljack near the edge of the hall. Elita stood in between them, rolling her optics at each.

"He's resting," argued Ratchet.

"I just want to see him real fast!" begged Elita.

"Oh boy," sighed Wheeljack.

"You are not helping, Jack!" howled Ratchet.

"Both of you are impossible to argue with!" cried Wheeljack.

"Just let me through, Hatchet," ordered Elita.

"Ratchet! The name is Ratchet!"

Orion laughed. A three looked at him. Elita shoved past Ratchet, running toward Orion. She stood by his bed, resting one hand on his shoulder. She looked at Ratchet with a devilish grin. Ratchet snarled, glaring at her, and then spun on his heels to leave. Wheeljack looked at Elita, at Ratchet, then at Orion. He made a slight whimper and raced after Ratchet. Orion laughed again.

"Now, why would you do that," hummed Orion.

"It was too easy," smiled Elita.

"You cause Ratchet more stress than he needs," Orion sighed.

"Thank you," whispered Elita, hugging Orion around the neck.

"For?" Orion questioned.

"If it wasn't for you we'd be caught by those Seekers or…worse," Elita mumbled, pulling away. "You saved us."

"I was only trying to help," smiled Orion.

"Hey, he's up and moving!"

The two turned to see Jazz enter with Prowl. Wheeljack and Ratchet peered around the turn, the latter still glaring. Elita looked at Orion and backed away, leaving. Ratchet glanced at her and pulled into the makeshift room. Wheeljack came in behind him. Orion smiled at his friends.

"So, you feel better?" Prowl asked.

"Or did Hatchet screw you up worse!" laughed Jazz.

"Hey!" howled Ratchet. "The name isn't Hatchet, for the last time, it is Ratchet!"

"Whatever, party pooper," growled Jazz.

"Everyone's fine?" Orion smiled.

"Sure," shrugged Jazz. "But do you really expect us to survive down here?"

"Anything's possible," nodded Orion.

"Orion, the optimistic," growled Prowl.

"The Optimistic leader doesn't sound very catchy, though," yawned Wheeljack.

"I heard once that leaders back in the day were called Primes," offered Prowl.

"Optimistic Prime?" Ratchet mumbled.

"Not Optimistic Prime, Optimus Prime!" cheered Jazz. "Perfect!"

"Optimus Prime, catchy," nodded Wheeljack.

"Do I get a say in this?" gasped Orion. "I like my name you know."

"But when you go down in history, Optimus sounds better than Orion," suggested Jazz.

"Whatever," sighed Orion. "I'm not exactly a leading type."

"Sure you are, Prime," smiled Jazz. "You just need practice."

"Don't call me a prime. I'm Orion Pax!" ordered Orion.

"Still has the OP nickname," nodded Jazz, crossing his arms.

"Orion…We need to tell you something," whispered Prowl.

"Huh?" perked Orion, sitting up straight.

"We didn't find Oenopion," mumbled Jazz.

"What?" gasped Orion.

"Oenopion and the wave brothers aren't among the group," explained Prowl. "We lost them."

"The seekers…" groaned Orion, pushing off the makeshift berth. "I've gotta…I have to find him."

"Not in the state you're in!" ordered Ratchet, pushing Orion down.

"He's my brother…I can't leave him behind!" Orion argued, pushing Ratchet off.

Orion didn't make it very far. He barely left the makeshift room before he stumbled downward and into the wall. Ratchet pulled him back to his feet, leading him to the berth. Orion sighed.

"Leave finding Oenopion to us, got it," nodded Prowl, motioning to Jazz and himself.

"Fine," whimpered Orion.

Wheeljack pulled Ratchet away, mumbling something about leaving them alone for a moment. Jazz marched away as well. Prowl sighed, looking over at Orion. The latter sniffled.

"We'll find him, Orion," nodded Prowl. "Don't worry!"

"He was the last of my family," sniffled Orion.

"I…I know," whispered Prowl.

"I feel like I left him on a bad note. Last time I really talked to him, we fought and I got this…" mumbled Orion, touching the large scar.

"I know," nodded Prowl.

"I just…I don't know," Orion sighed, leaning back.

"Enough!"

Orion perked. He's never heard Prowl raise his voice in such a way. Prowl gave Orion a solid glare with hands positioned on his hips. His frown encouraged all the get out of his way. Orion pulled back lightly.

"Enough of this poor me's!" ordered Prowl. "We've been with you halfway through this adventure and whether or not you want to lead you're in charge now! No one can do it better and no one will do it better!"

"Prowl…" stuttered Orion.

"You know why we listened to you about the tunnels or the seekers attacking? We're your friends! We'll follow you anywhere! We'd do anything…" sighed Prowl. "We're here for you, if you want us here or not…"

Afterward, Prowl left. Orion sighed. All alone, Orion thought things over. First he thought over his family, the family he seemingly no longer had. Then he thought of his new friends. After a moment, he smiled. He had a family in his new found friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Optimus! Optimus!"

Bumblebee dashed around the corner, dodging a loose board as usual. Leaping through building frame, Bumblebee collided with the red and yellow twins. Sideswipe grumbled, kicking the fallen Bumblebee off him. Bumblebee ignored them, leaping to his feet. Sunstreaker pulled his brother up.

"What was that for, Bee!" howled Sideswipe.

"Have you seen Optimus?" gasped Bumblebee. "Where's he at?"

"Where is he usually," groaned Sunstreaker.

"Thanks guys!" cheered Bumblebee, dashing off again.

"Over seven stellar cycles of crashing into at least one bot when he looks for Optimus like that…You'd think he'd learn to look out," grumbled Sideswipe.

"Ignore him," waved off Sunstreaker. "We need to get Hatchet before he gets back to his lab."

Bumblebee continued down the halls. He's memorized the building from previous runs in search of Optimus. It didn't take long to memorize the building; it was simply hard to forget the old ones. From what he remembered this was the fourth building of twelve moves. He'd heard Prowl complain of more though.

The building they stayed in currently wasn't much. It was an unfinished first story building with a basement that lead into the tunnels. Most stayed below ground, afraid of above. Optimus always stayed above.

Bumblebee found Optimus in the makeshift office room talking to Prowl and Jazz. Ratchet stood by the window, complaining about something as Bumblebee recalls he often does. The young bot smiled, slowing down to walk as he entered the room.

"Optimus! Optimus!" cheered Bumblebee, pulling on the elder bots arm.

"One moment, Bee…and I told you, it's Orion," replied Orion, patting Bumblebee on the head.

"Alright, Optimus," nodded Bumblebee, standing by the door.

Jazz leaned out from beside Prowl to look at the youngling. He was around twelve stellar cycles, the same age they met Orion at. He was more yellow than his sparkling grey. His optics were a glowing blue, gleaming with curiosity. Jazz looked over Prowl and Orion. Prowl wasn't much different except maybe a foot or two in height. Orion also was much taller than previously met. He was at least two feet taller than anyone in the small base and no one was going to surpass him in size any time soon. Jazz looked back at Bumblebee.

"Bee's got so big…" mumbled Jazz. "I feel old!"

"Oh please," groaned Prowl, smacking Jazz on the arm.

"By the way," Orion sighed, looking up at Jazz. "I'm going to have to kill you for getting everyone to call me Optimus."

"C'mon, OP," cheered Jazz. "It's catchy. I'm positive Bee's got that name hotwired as you."

"Unfortunately," smiled Orion, looking back down at the table.

The table presented the map of Cybertron's surface. Several red 'X's marked previous bases, all which either collapsed, held pests, or were destroyed in accidental battles with Seekers or by Wheeljack who was becoming more and more destructive with his projects. There were many Xs decorating the map. Prowl sighed.

"Twenty-seven moves, Orion. Twenty-seven!" whimpered Prowl. "We need to find a permanent base."

"We've tried," sighed Orion. "We can't find anything."

"I found something!" cheered Bumblebee, pop out beside Orion.

"Oh dear," sobbed Prowl, gripping the bridge of his nose. "Bee, you've found five supposed good bases. Three were filled with robotic pests. The other two collapsed."

"This one's good! I promise!" begged Bumblebee.

"Ratchet and I will check it out," Orion assured. "We'll check everything over and make sure it's perfect."

"You did that last time…" growled Prowl. "It collapsed!"

"My bad," shrugged Orion.

"I promise it's awesome!" cheered Bumblebee.

"I bet it is," nodded Orion, patting Bumblebee on the head once more.

"I'm coming too!" snapped Prowl as Orion and bumblebee left.

Orion let Bumblebee off, assuring they'd meet up later to examine the base. Orion had rounds he needed to attend to first, which bumblebee was perfectly aware of. He needed to check on the younglings, finding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe painting Ratchet's off again. He checked in on some of the older bots they'd found. He visited old friends in the tunnels. Finishing his rounds, he stopped by Elita in the sparkling room.

Along their journeys across the surface and underground of Cybertron, they found several bots in need of help and shelter. Their group expanded rapidly with refugees. Sparklings were found abandoned and elderly were left for dead. The sparkling room was too small for the several they had. Orion leaned in the door way as Elita was finished up her story to the children.

"You're good at that," smiled Orion.

"Don't do that!" howled Elita, spinning around. She punched him lightly.

"We're checking out another base today," Orion offered.

"Bigger sparkling room, please," begged Elita.

"Of course," he nodded.

She kissed him lightly on the side of his face. He chuckled, standing up straight.

"Just be careful out there," she whispered, slipping her hand into his.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he questioned.

"Don't you play with me Optimus!" was the reply.

"Orion, please," he begged.

"Nobody but Prowl calls you that," she giggled, stepping back.

"Well, until he starts calling me Optimus too, the name is still Orion," he laughed, watching her attend to a sparkling.

"He won't stop calling you Orion until you tell him," snapped Elita.

"Exactly," Orion smiled. "Have to go. Promised I'd meet Bee up top now."

Elita watched him leave. She sighed, hugging the crying sparkling close. Looking back toward the door, she closed her optics. She stopped rocking the child, pausing completely.

"Be careful, please…" she whispered.

A/N

If not noted enough throughout, this takes place several years after the previous chapter. An easy way to note that is that Bumblebee is much older. And what shall the base be? Good or bad?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bumblebee waited patiently at the base entrance. It wouldn't take long for Optimus and the others to arrive. Sitting by himself, Bumblebee thought about the previous moments of sitting outside the base waiting. Several times were waiting for the others to check out another base. A few times it was to play with other kids. But the most he remembered was the first few stellar cycles he recalled best. Bumblebee sighed.

"Hey, Bee!"

Looking back, Bumblebee welcomed Jazz with a smile. Jazz was often the first to arrive and wait with Bumblebee. It was a tie for second, between Optimus and Prowl. Bumblebee thought a moment of how Optimus keeps asking to be called Orion. Bumblebee never remembered to call him by that title but he knew the name.

"So, we ready to go?"

Jazz and Bumblebee looked to back to see Optimus coming. He waved to them lightly before stopping beside Bumblebee. The youngling smiled up at him. He felt so small beside Optimus but somehow unafraid. He gave Optimus a smile. Optimus smiled back, patting Bee on the head as was a tradition.

"I'm coming!"

The group looked up to see Prowl slowly arriving. He held a data pad in hand, as he always did according to Bee's memory. Bumblebee thought about it, thinking hard of memories of Prowl. He didn't recall any moment where a data pad was not in his hands or nearby. Bumblebee smiled at this thought. Somehow it seemed funny.

"We ready now?" smiled Orion.

"I supposed so," sighed Prowl, clicking something on the data pad. "Where's Ratchet?"

"Did you miss the part where the twins painted his office again?" Jazz smirked.

"Ah, so you're his replacement," grumbled Prowl, beginning forward. "Wonderful."

"What? Don't like my company!" shouted Jazz, chasing after him.

"C'mon, Bee," chuckled Orion, lightly pushing Bumblebee forward. "Let's catch them before they kill each other."

"Right!" nodded Bumblebee, running forward.

For a little less than half the trip, Prowl wondered out in front with Jazz stumbling behind him. Eventually Bumblebee found his way to the front and led them further toward his mystery base. Orion stayed mostly in the back, watching the group playfully argue and talk out in front. He smiled, watching Prowl and Jazz argue with Bumblebee trying to understand what they were arguing about.

"Here!" Bumblebee cried. "Here!"

"Here?" gasped Prowl.

The base to which Bumblebee had led them to was a huge domed building. Reaching the entrance, Orion estimated at least four stories, not including anything below ground that could exist. The door seemed locked until Bumblebee nudged something on the wall, activating the large entrance door to slowly creak open, revealing the magnificent internals of the base.

Prowl, Jazz, and Orion stood slightly out of the entrance, even after the doorway closed shut again. The base looked huge on the outside but the inside was much larger. Most of the inside was hidden behind closed door. The center was carved out into a large hole that fell at least a few floors down. Paths lined each level and a broken elevator sat stuck between floor four and five.

"Oh!" Bumblebee shouted from a level below, "Wait right there!"

"He found this!" gasped Prowl.

"I think this place might work, hmm, Prowl?"Orion smirked, nudging him with one elbow.

"There isn't any power still," grumbled Prowl.

"Wonder what Bee's up to," mumbled Jazz, leaping down a level.

"He told us to wait," called Prowl.

"I'll be right back!" replied Jazz, marching off.

Wondering around for but a moment, Jazz found Bumblebee messing with something on the wall. He grumbled to himself about it while Jazz came up from behind. Jazz smiled. it was the fuse box.

"Wondering out this far," mumbled Jazz, catching Bee's attention, "and messing with electric circuits? Optimus is going to freak out!"

"Don't tell him!" gasped Bumblebee. "Please!"

"No worries, lil guy," chuckled Jazz, placing his finger on one of the fuse switches. "Our secret."

A floor or so higher, Prowl watched nervously as Orion climbed up to the elevator lift. He disappeared from view, climbing on top of the lift. Prowl groaned. Suddenly there was a flash. Prowl flinched slightly out of surprise. The lights flickered on and power hummed to life. Turning back around, Prowl watched the elevator reach his floor, Orion standing with arms crossed.

"Power, check," he smiled.

"Har har," grumbled Prowl.

"Did it work? Did it work!"

Looking over, the two watched Jazz help Bumblebee up. Bee raced up to Optimus, practically begging for approval with just his bouncy optics. Jazz slowly climbed back onto the level.

"Did I do good?" begged Bumblebee. "Did I?"

"Prowl?" hummed Orion.

"Hmm," mumbled Prowl.

"Well?" gasped Jazz.

"I suppose it'll work," smiled Prowl.

"Yes!" cheered Bumblebee, Jazz, and Orion.

"But!" added Prowl, bringing the three down. "We'll need to fix it up a little. Ratchet and I will work on it for the most part. Shouldn't take long."

Suddenly there was a subtle chirping noise. Prowl looked around, confused and curious. Bumblebee covered his audio receptors. Orion looked at Jazz, arms crossed.

"I promised him I would test it!" blushed Jazz, tapping the side of his head and the chirping stopped.

"What is it?" whispered Bumblebee, looking up at Jazz.

"Wheeljack's still working the kinks out of the Communication system. I'll tell him to lose the chirps," smiled Jazz, walking off.

"What's the Commin…Commum…The Comm. link thing?" Bumblebee asked, turning to Orion.

"It'll allow long distance communication," nodded Orion. "Wheeljack's been working on that forever, though."

"He's getting closer," offered Prowl.

"Hey, Prowl," called Jazz, walking back over.

Orion and Bumblebee exchanged glances as Jazz whispered to Prowl. Whatever the news was, it made Prowl perk. Prowl whispered back and Jazz shrugged. They looked to Orion next. Orion offered a confused look.

"Something's come up," Prowl mumbled, "we need to go."

"What's going on?" asked Orion.

"It's…nothing," sighed Prowl, marching toward the entrance.

Orion and Bumblebee looked at each other again. The trip back to the other base was quiet and awkward. Prowl and Jazz stayed out in front, talking among themselves, leaving Orion and Bumblebee in the back. None of the conversation out front was heard.

"Wonder what they're talking about," mumbled Bumblebee.

"Who cares what those crankshafts are talking about," smiled Orion. "So, you got a base name?"

"Maybe…" snickered Bumblebee. "I've been thinking about a name for it a while…I think I got the perfect title now though."

"Oh?"

Bumblebee smiled warmly, looking up at Orion. The taller bot smiled back. Bumblebee looked from the smile to the scar that ran down his face. Bumblebee was never told how the elder got it but the subject was constantly avoided by all.

"We'll call it Iacon," smiled Bumblebee.

"Iacon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"What have they told you?"<p>

"Nothing much…but they know…"

Prowl sighed, looking away. Jazz stood with arms crossed. Ironhide stood by the door. Ratchet by the corresponding door. Wheeljack sat nervously. Prowl sighed again, sitting down. They all stayed quiet a moment, in the dark, windowless room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jazz.

"We should tell him…" mumbled Ironhide.

"We can't tell!" shouted Prowl.

"Why not," whispered Wheeljack. "We're talk about…"

"I know who we're talking about!" snapped Prowl.

"You're worried he'll leave again," offered Ironhide.

"But this time he won't come back," added Ratchet.

"We can't tell and we won't tell…" ended Prowl.

"But…" gasped Jazz.

"It's Oenopion…" finished Wheeljack.

"We have to tell him…" sighed Ironhide.

"About everything," added Ratchet.

Prowl groaned, standing up. He exited through Ratchet's door. It didn't lead into the base again. It led into an empty room with boarded windows. Prowl sighed, standing up straight. Before him sat two devastated looking bots, tied to chairs. Their red optics glowed in the dark. One smiled, Energon leaking from his mouth.

"Peace keeper…" he grumbled.

"Seeker," replied Prowl, marching forward.

"We aren't going to tell you a thing!" spat the other.

"I don't want to know a thing," mumbled Prowl, kneeling in front of them.

"You want to know something…" smiled the first.

"Yes…" nodded Prowl, eyeing the floor a moment.

"What?" the first hissed.

"Where's…Oenopion," smiled Prowl, looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The sky was a dull sort of red color that faded in and out of yellow. Prowl hated that color. It always made him sick. It was only out in the early morning of the day, though. Few bots saw the early morning colors and truly noted them. Prowl was among the few. The colors were forever haunting for the most part.

Getting up early as he often does, Prowl was doing daily rounds around the makeshift home. This early, only a few older bots were up but younglings were happily unaware of the early hours. It was simply play time for them. The twins and several others were playing in the back. Bumblebee sat on the side lines, watching. Bee rarely played and when he did he was often picked last.

Prowl didn't watch the kids play very often. This morning was different though. Something ached in the back of his mind about this. The younglings dashed around, shouting out loud noises of bangs and clanks. Prowl didn't identify the game at first until he noticed Orion on the opposite side of the hall also watching them play. He seemed slightly confused and mortified. He watched sadly as the children played "War".

"Hey!" shouted Prowl after a while.

The kids stopped, looking over at Prowl. Some of them, specifically the twins, mumbled a complaint. All knew the game was officially over. Glancing over at Orion quickly, Prowl knew all optics were on him now. He scoffed lightly.

"Go play somewhere else," ordered Prowl.

There was a moment of mumbles before finally the younglings took off inside. Prowl counted them off as they dashed past him. None were missing. Bumblebee was the last to leave, trailing behind slowly. The others kept an optic out for him though. Although he didn't play, he was a very good referee. Bee glanced at Optimus, who still looked sadly at the children. Looking over at the kids again, Bee ran to catch up. The group ran as one, disappearing.

"And no running!" called Prowl. "And be quiet!"

"Prowl…"

Prowl turned to see Orion standing in front of him. Prowl knew the conversation before it was spoken. He'd spoken it once or twice before hand. It was a subject that always seemed to haunt Orion but only came out when he saw the kids playing that game. Prowl couldn't tell if it was due to memory or simply because of the title.

"I've told you already, Orion," sighed Prowl. "We've been over this once before."

"Then why do I still worry about it," whispered Orion, leaning on the window frame.

"You worry about a lot of things, Orion," nodded Prowl.

"Are we at war?"

"No."

Prowl couldn't help but sigh with the answer. Last night was still engraved into his head. Orion looked back at Prowl who was practically holding everything in. Every time he assured Orion there was no war, he was worried Orion would see through it. Or see the Seekers in the other room.

A faint chirping noise snapped both of them awake. Prowl tapped his audio receptors, opening the Comm. Channel. It was Jazz. Prowl looked back at Orion. He returned his gaze out the window. Prowl hung up on Jazz, dropping his hand back to his side.

"We're not at war, Orion," Prowl sighed. "I…I promise."

"If we're not at war, why do we keep running and moving," mumbled Orion.

"I…I don't know," whispered Prowl.

Prowl felt an aching feeling grow slowly in him. It was familiar and unforgettable. Prowl kept himself from gulping it all back down. Orion stood up straight, turning to look at Prowl. He offered a smile.

"I'll talk to you later," nodded Orion. "I guess Jazz needs you right?"

"Yes," sighed Prowl.

"I'll see you later than."

Prowl watched a moment as Orion left. As Orion left, Prowl was alone in the hall. The ache faded and sense of guilt was left. Prowl shook his head, pushing the feeling away. He turned around, moving toward the other room.

In the morning, the dark, windowless room seemed a smidge brighter. Jazz already sat with his feet on the table and leaning back. Prowl pushed his chair up upon arrival, startling him. Jazz stood up, kicking the chair back. The door was shut behind them by Ironhide. They entered the other room. The two seekers sat, deep in recharge. Ratchet stood against the wall behind them.

"Anything?" questioned Prowl.

"They're tapped out," answered Ratchet. "All they knew about Oenopion is that he's in Kaon."

"Seeker's HQ," nodded Jazz.

"I know what Kaon is," snapped Prowl, walking around the two seekers.

"Did you tell him?" asked Ratchet.

"No…I just couldn't," sighed Prowl. "He caught the kids playing War again."

"We need to seriously ban that game or something!" gasped Jazz.

"What good would that do?" snapped Prowl. "They'll just keep playing it."

"Can't a bot get some recharge here?" hissed one of the Seekers.

"Wonderful, you're up," hummed Prowl, kicking the back of the chair.

The chair fell forward, allowing the Seeker to hit the floor hard. Prowl stood in front of the boarded window, arms behind his back. The Seeker on the floor grumbled until Ratchet reset his chair. Jazz snickered lightly.

"What are you laughing at!" snapped the Seeker.

"I'm laughing at you, ugly," replied Jazz.

The Seeker spat Energon at Jazz's feet. Jazz smiled, kicking up dust. The Seeker leaned back in his chair, looking off to the side, knowing Prowl was behind him still. The other Seeker remained asleep. His muffled whimpers were barely heard.

"Look, we weren't gonna do anything, okay," begged the Seeker. "We were just gonna spy okay."

"We're still looking for our friend," Jazz smirked.

"I told you!" gasped the Seeker, looking over at his friend. "We's told you. He's at Kaon. Why do you care about this kid so much?"

"No reason," answered Prowl from behind, still staring at the boarded window. He titled his head lightly.

"Look…we're from the other Seekers," whimpered the Seeker. "We are all that's left of the old Seekers…"

"What do you mean, old Seekers?" gasped Jazz, kneeling and pushing the chair back slightly.

"The new guy…the new guy in charge is changing everything. He thinks he rules Cybertron…" stuttered the Seeker.

"Who is it?" ordered jazz, leaning the chair back further.

"I don't know!" sobbed the Seeker. "He doesn't talk to anyone except a couple of his closest lackeys."

"Who are the lackeys?" asked Jazz, sliding the chair back forward.

"I don't know…" sniffled the Seeker.

Jazz stood up, allowing the chair to hit back onto the floor. The Seeker broke down. He was just as he stated, among the older known Seekers. He was at least twice the age of Jazz or Prowl. Ratchet looked over at Prowl. The latter wasn't in the right mind sense. He couldn't get the thought of Orion and the war out of his head.

Suddenly the door opened, perking all's attention. Ironhide peered in. He motion for Prowl and Jazz to come with him. Exchanging looks a moment, Prowl and Jazz exited. Ratchet looked from the now closed door to the two seekers. One was in endless recharge and the other was whimpering.

"What?" gasped Prowl.

"Optimus and some others are going out. Apparently another town got hit," Ironhide answered. "He's been looking for you two everywhere."

Ironhide pushed both out the door. Jazz shrugged, placed his hands behind his head and marched off in search of Orion. Prowl grumbled, looked back at the door and followed Jazz's


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The town hadn't been much to beginning with but was now reduced to a pile of rubble. Orion led Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Ratchet into the shattered town. Awaiting them was a rather small, red bot that rocked nervously on his heels. He continued to mess with his hands until the group arrived.

"How can we help?" smirked Jazz, pepping out from beside Orion.

"We've tried our best to sort things out," answered the bot.

"Wounded?" asked Ratchet.

"Over there," he pointed out to his left.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack," nodded Orion. The two left.

"We have others, who aren't wounded but need a place to stay," mumbled the bot, motioning to the right.

"Prowl, Jazz," hummed Orion.

"Got, OP," smiled Jazz, running off.

"Why?" begged Prowl, following after.

"What's your name again?" Orion asked the bot.

"Perceptor, I should also mention we're missing an elder bot," was the reply.

"Where?" Orion gasped.

"Down north," Perceptor explained, turning around to point forward. "He runs an inn and I don't think he got out of it…"

"I'll get him," nodded Orion. "Why don't you help Ratchet and Wheeljack."

"Yes, sir," answered Perceptor, dashing off.

Orion started out toward the inn, careful with each step. He called out often but no one replied to him. The silence was haunting. Continuing his walk and calls, Orion could almost hear his own voice calling back from his childhood, a young voice calling for his parents. One last call finally got a reply.

"Over here!" it shouted but the voice was still muffled and strained.

Orion found the bot for the voice nonetheless. It was certainly an elder bot who had been buried. His old face could barely be seen. He clutched onto a small box. Orion strained to lift the building debris. The closer he got to pulling the elder bot out, the more his spark seemed to burn. He eventually found the old bot completely.

The elder was only about three sure colors: red, purple, and silver. Red lined most of his chest, with purple fading down in the form of a cape. His blue optics flickered as Orion pulled him up. The small box refused to shift, the old bot holding it tighter. Standing up slowly, the bot looked to Orion.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

"A friend, c'mon," Orion instructed, slowly pulling the elder along.

The others were regrouping, Prowl and Perceptor talking. Orion and elder slowly arrived. Ratchet did a quick check, to see if the elder was well enough for travel. He'd only sustained minor damages, most being external.

"Are you alright for travel, sir?" offered Prowl.

"Don't give me that sir nonsense," the elder replied. "The name is Alpha Trion and yes, I'm alright for a little walk."

"Wonderful," smiled Prowl, rolling his optics.

"Alpha Trion act nice!" gasped Perceptor. "These bots helped us out."

"I understand," waved the elder. "Shall we start off?"

"I apologize for Trion's behavior," mumbled Perceptor. "He doesn't leave his inn much and doesn't seem to get along well with new bots."

"I'm fine, Percy. Let's go," grumbled Alpha Trion, shuffling forward.

"Ratchet," chuckled Orion. "You might want to go with him. Make sure he doesn't get himself damaged."

"Oh, what fun," grumbled Ratchet, chasing after the surprisingly fast elder.

The trip wasn't a long one but certainly a quiet one. Orion stayed in the back, keeping an optic on the group in front. Alpha Trion had run out of steam halfway through and slowly fell toward the back, Ratchet carefully keeping an optic on him. Prowl and Jazz led the group. Wheeljack rambled to Perceptor.

At first sight of the base, Orion noticed Bumblebee sitting out front with the twins. Bumblebee perked upon seeing Optimus, getting up and running to greet. The group morphed around the running youngling, allowing him to barely squeeze through. Bumblebee, finally reaching Optimus, gave him a large hug.

"How long have you been sitting here?" chuckled Orion.

"Since you left," smiled Bumblebee.

Jazz glanced back from the front of the group. Orion and Bumblebee laughed lightly as Orion lifted Bumblebee off the ground in the hug. Jazz smiled. Looking back at them, Jazz noticed the elder bot also watching. Alpha Trion watched lightly, mostly looking at Orion. He smiled lightly, nodded and continued inside, brushing past Jazz. The latter turned, watching the elder disappear into the crowded base.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Orion was never much for keeping clean. That was always Prowl's thing. If Orion was lucky, Prowl would visit Orion's room while he wasn't present and do some accidental cleaning out of pure obsession with clean. Orion loved it sometimes, until he couldn't find something he was looking for. He never got angry though. He never got angry, not at anyone in the base anyway.

Orion stood in his base, reaching for an item on the top shelf. Somehow he couldn't quiet reach it. Finally he gave up, relaxing his strained body. There was a faint knock at the door. Half expect Prowl, Orion turned quickly. It wasn't Prowl, nor was it Jazz his second guess. It was Alpha Trion who smiled lightly and entered, taking a seat in the only chair.

"Hi," mumbled Orion, giving a confused look.

Orion's optics wondered downward, to the small box in Alpha Trion's hands still. He remembered it from the rescue. It didn't leave the elder's hands. Alpha Trion smiled, setting the box on the desk, almost defying Orion's last thought of it never leaving his hands. Alpha Trion leaned back, placing his hands on his lap.

"Orion, correct?" Alpha Trion hummed.

"Yes," nodded Orion, looking back at the top shelf. He really wanted that last empty data pad.

"How much do you know of Cybertron history?" asked Alpha Trion as Orion went back to try and get the pad.

"This and that?" replied Orion with a groan. He just wasn't tall enough.

"Do you know of the overthrow?"

"Like I said…this and that," groaned Orion, relaxing again. "The leader of Cybertron was killed and the battle for his throne has taken place over the past millennium or so."

"Correct," nodded Alpha Trion. "What used to decide leadership in the old days, Orion?"

"It was a toy of some kind, right?" mumbled Orion, trying for the pad again.

"Yes, yes," smiled Alpha Trion. "The Matrix of Leadership chooses the correct leader. Do you know what happened to it?"

"Didn't it disappear?" ask Orion, kicking the shelf. It shuttered.

"Partially," sighed Alpha Trion. "It left the city for protection."

"And why are you asking this?" Orion questioned, stopping his pad mission to look at the elder. Alpha Trion smiled, patting the box.

"No reason," smiled Alpha Trion.

"You don't…" whispered Orion.

"My teacher had it," nodded Alpha Trion, sliding the box toward Orion.

Orion slowly came forward, opening the small box. Inside was a bright glowing sphere attached to handles. The blue cracked center glowed bright. The thought of touching it was almost unbearable but Orion withdrew.

"Why?" he gasped.

"He was given it from the current ruler. Do you know how the Matrix is passed along?" Alpha Trion asked.

"No…Isn't it just given to the next person?" sighed Orion, closing the box.

"Almost. You see, the matrix knows from the nanoclick it meets the next user, no matter what age of the next or the current, and when it meets the next user…well, the current begins to see how he is going to lose it," explained Alpha Trion, looking away.

"Your teacher?" mumbled Orion, looking at the elder.

"The moment he met me he claimed to have nightmares. He knew what that meant. Two days before the disaster hit our town he sent me off with it," answered the elder.

"Have you…had any nightmares?" whispered Orion. It was a question that seemed almost imperative to ask.

"For a while, yes," nodded Trion.

"When'd they start?" asked Orion. "I mean…who's supposed to get it next?"

Alpha Trion smiled, looking back to Orion. The latter was going back to attempt to get the data pad. His fingers barely grazed the side. He groaned, kneeling one leg on the shelf to get to it.

"Let me tell you a story," sighed Alpha Trion.

"Okay," smiled Orion.

"It was many stellar cycles ago, you see. I was working me inn when I came across this couple and a bot barely a stellar cycle old. They explained how they had a vision of another child. Another sparkling to have. I told them they'd never return home with a sparkling before sunset so I offered a room," began Alpha Trion.

"Right…" mumbled Orion, to show he was following.

"Sure enough, by the time darkness came they were staying the night. It was rather odd, comparing the two sparklings. The older one loved noises and racket and the other hated it. It was almost odd. But beside that, when they brought the new sparkling into the inn, the Matrix reacted immediately," continued Alpha Trion.

"So the sparkling is the next holder of the matrix?" hummed Orion.

"You misunderstand. That was stellar cycles ago. Long ago. That sparkling is all grown up by now," yawned Alpha Trion.

"True," nodded Orion, continuing to reach for the data pad.

"You know the couple could never decide a name. They argued and thought. They wanted something to go with their other sparkling," Alpha Trion sighed.

"You offered something?" asked Orion.

"Yes. It stuck very well," smiled Alpha Trion, peering over at Orion.

"What was it?" groaned Orion, finally grabbing the data pad.

"Orion Pax."

The data pad was dropped immediately. Orion paused, his hands open from the fallen data pad. He slowly turned around to look at the elder. Alpha Trion nodded, motioning back to the box. Orion opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. Alpha Trion leaned back.

"I've had visions of that attack for centuries," sighed Alpha Trion. "From the cycle I saw you, when you rescued me, I knew…I just knew."

"No!" shouted Orion. "I am not taking that…thing!"

"I'm not taking it back," smiled Alpha Trion, standing up.

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" snapped Orion.

"After you first touch it, you cannot exchange it. Until then, I couldn't care less what you do with it, Orion," motioned Alpha Trion, leaving.

"Optimus," ordered Orion. "You can't call me Orion."

"If you say so, Optimus," nodded Alpha Trion, standing in the doorway. "Good day."

Orion groaned, watching the elder bot leave. He kicked the shelves, making it shift again. He looked down at the box. It made his spark ache. Grabbing the box, he placed it on the top shelf he could barely reach. Pushing it back the furthest it could be, Orion hoped to forget about.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Prowl was growing nervous, without wanting to. He simply couldn't contain himself anymore. Especially with Jazz walking beside him and talking on and on about some pointless matter. Prow was close to exploding on him when they came across Alpha Trion also walking the halls. Prowl was glad to see another face.

"Hello, Alpha Trion," gasped Prowl, stopping.

"Hello, Prowl was it?" hummed Alpha Trion. "You seem frazzled."

"Frazzled? Me? No," lied Prowl, rolling his optics.

"It's not me is it?" mumbled Jazz, pointing to himself.

"No, it's something else," mumbled Alpha Trion, rubbing the makeshift beard he had.

"I'm fine," replied Prowl, holding back his frustration the best he could.

"A secret, perhaps?" offered Alpha Trion.

Prowl and Jazz nearly jumped.

"Yes, a secret from Orion, is it?" smirked Alpha Trion. "The seekers?"

"By Primus…" gasped Jazz before Prowl silenced him with hand over the mouth.

"Why would you say that?" snarled Prowl.

"Its quiet easy to see actually. Orion…Optimus, I mean, is a rather bright optimistic at some times. I'm assuming that's where the title Optimus originated. Besides that, you wouldn't want to tell him such bad news, would you," sighed Alpha Trion.

"Absurd," replied Prowl, pulling away from Jazz.

"You don't want to lose him…" whispered Alpha Trion.

"You are an old fool," snapped Prowl, pushing past.

Jazz followed but politely went around Alpha Trion. The elder smiled, turning around to watch them leave. Prowl was full-fledged stomping while Jazz kept glancing back. Alpha Trion chuckled lightly.

"Oh, by the way!" he called after.

"What!" howled Prowl, spinning on his heels.

"You best tell Optimus about his brother…" answered Alpha Trion, "Or you truly will lose him."

With that, Alpha Trion left, leaving Prowl and Jazz looking at each and covering each other's mouth. They both were trying hard not to scream. They shuffled to their secret room. Ratchet and Ironhide were already hiding there, discussing something when the two barged in and slammed the door behind them.

"What was that?" chuckled Ironhide, arms crossed.

"Alpha Trion reads minds…" whispered jazz.

"Huh?" questioned Ratchet.

"Alpha Trion just looked at us and knew everything! Down to the seekers and Orion's brother!" gasped Prowl.

"He said we needed to tell Optimus about Oenopion or we'll lose him," Jazz added.

"We can't exactly tell him that we interrogated Seekers…he'll flip out," complained Ironhide, waving one hand.

"We'll tell him we overheard it from some of the new refugees," nodded Prowl. "What's the condition of the seekers, anyway?"

"Offlined," answered Ratchet. "Both were old and well damaged and not by us."

"Wonderful," sighed Prowl.

"What if…he does it again," whispered Jazz, slinking down until he sat.

"What?" gasped Prowl, looking down at Jazz.

"What if he leaves again…like he did last time," whimpered Jazz, looking up at Prowl with sorrow optics.

"We'll do what we did last time. We'll take care of the group until he returns," answered Prowl with a sigh.

"And if he doesn't return?"

Prowl paused, his entire system practically stopping short. He looked back. Ironhide had posed the question. It left even him mortified by the possible answer. Everyone looked away, refusing optic contact. Prowl sighed, looking up.

"We need to tell him anyway. It's eating me up inside keeping it from him," Prowl explained.

"Me too," mumbled jazz.

"We'll all tell him," nodded Ratchet.

"And if he gets mad?" asked Ironhide.

"Stop asking questions!" ordered Prowl.

"I'm asking the important junk," snapped Ironhide.

"We tell him today?" offered Jazz, looking up at Prowl again.

"No, it's late. We'll tell him tomorrow. Early," Prowl tried to smile but it hurt to.

"I'm going to bed," grumbled Ironhide, pushing past Prowl and Jazz to go through the door.

"Me too," yawned Ratchet, leaving. "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Fine," agreed Prowl. "Tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bumblebee sat outside, kicking his legs as he sat upon his waiting rock. He wanted to go with Ratchet and Prowl to check out Iacon again. They were running later than usual. He heard faint voices back in the old base. He turned around. It sounded like Prowl and Jazz. Waiting a second longer, he heard them greet Optimus. Bumblebee leapt up, running inside.

He found them standing in Prowl's office. He kept hidden, peering around the corner through the doorway. Optimus wore his usual smile, coming in as Prowl and Jazz offered him a seat. Somehow the two seemed more stressed out than usual. Bumblebee couldn't pinpoint the reason just yet.

"What's up, guys?" hummed Optimus.

"Orion, we just don't know how to say it," mumbled Prowl.

"What?" laughed Orion.

"If you were to," Jazz whispered, "learn something about…Oenopion again, what would you do?"

Bumblebee perked slightly. He'd only heard the name once or twice but the name Oenopion hurt him. Bumblebee had a quick flash of memory. He remembered it being cold waiting outside with his knees pulling inward. He stared forward, watching the horizon. He could just barely feel the presence of Prowl behind him. Bumblebee shook his head, waking up as Prowl continued the conversation.

"We know where Oenopion might be," sighed Prowl.

Bumblebee watched Optimus practically leap from his seat. He stood up quickly, his hands at his side. They curled into fists. Bumblebee couldn't see his expression but he felt an excited feeling and a slight twisted form of rage. Bumblebee never heard of Optimus being angry. He was always smiling.

"Where?"

Bumblebee held back his gasp. The voice didn't sound like Optimus, not the Optimus he knew. It was almost cold, making Bee shiver slightly. Prowl and Jazz didn't make contact, they eyed the ground. Optimus continued to stand with closed fists. He groaned.

"I asked, where?" repeated Optimus, his voice louder.

"Kaon," answered Prowl.

Bumblebee pulled away as Optimus turned for the door. He caught a small glimpse of his friend's face, and somehow it wasn't his friend's face anymore. Bumblebee closed his eyes, shaking his head again. A memory of being alone at the front door came back up again. Bumblebee sniffled, shaking his head harder. He crouched low, listening in more.

"You can't really be going to Kaon! Not now!" howled Prowl.

"I'm going to find him, again," whispered Optimus.

"We're just about to move again," Jazz gasped.

"We need your help," nodded Prowl.

"I'm not going to leave him! I'm going to find him," shouted Optimus. "Whether or not you're going to help me. I'm going out and I'm going to find him!"

"No!"

Bumblebee finally couldn't handle it. He remembered Optimus being gone for so long. He remembered sitting outside waiting for him to come back. He remembered waiting long nights in the cold. He remembered Prowl coming back to check on him. He remembered Jazz coming to check on him. It was a long continuous memory. One that he didn't want to relive.

"Bumblebee," gasped Jazz, leaning over the desk.

"You can't leave again," sobbed Bumblebee. "Don't leave again!"

"Bumblebee," whispered Optimus.

"Don't…leave again," sniffled Bumblebee.

"You don't…understand," mumbled Optimus, looking away. "I need to do this."

"No!" cried Bumblebee, throwing his arms down. "You don't!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," sighed Optimus, looking over at Bee slightly. He was much bigger since last they went through this.

"No," whispered Bumblebee, looking at the ground, "You're not sorry!"

Optimus watched as Bumblebee ran away. He couldn't quite find what to say or do anymore. Orion sighed, sitting on the desk slightly. Jazz looked out of the window. Prowl watched Orion staring out the doorway. Finally Orion stood up again. He didn't look back at them but simply exited.

"Orion!" gasped Prowl, chasing after. He stopped in the doorway, looking back at Jazz frantically. "Jazz, go catch Bumblebee!"

Prowl ran after Orion, finding him in the other office. He was sitting, staring out the window. He sighed, upon Prowl's entry. He looked back at him. Prowl looked into Orion's optics, seeing a pale, almost white blue. Orion tried to smile but it wasn't there. Prowl sighed, eyeing the ground.

"Please, think about this a moment," offered Prowl.

"I've thought it through enough. I need to find him. He's my brother…I…I need to," whispered Orion.

"You left us for a stellar cycle and a half," sighed Prowl. "You don't understand what Bumblebee went through while you were gone. He waited outside everyday and every night. He never came in or ate…I'm surprised he survived that long."

"I just…I can't leave him behind again," cried Orion. "I won't leave him behind again."

"Where…does that leave us?" whispered Prowl.

"Continue moving into Iacon. I'll meet you back there before I do anything else. Don't move my stuff either," nodded Orion, turning around.

"If…if you're really going to do this, take something with you," Prowl ordered, motion for him to follow.

Orion followed him into an unknown room. It was lined with shelves. One each shelf was a loud of weapons. Orion cringed slightly. Prowl stood in the center of the room and turned around. Orion was frowning slightly.

"What is this?" Orion asked.

"Protection," Prowl nodded. "Just in case."

"We'll talk about this later," growled Orion, snatching an Ion Blaster. He clicked it slightly.

"Be careful," sighed Prowl, turning away as Orion disappeared.

* * *

><p>Jazz found Bumblebee waiting outside. He was tossing rocks against the wall, throwing as hard as possible. Dents were beginning to form. Jazz groaned, grabbing Bumblebee by the arm before he could throw another rock. Bumblebee looked up at him with a glare. It was the first Jazz had ever seen.<p>

"Stop it," hissed Jazz.

"Let go!" ordered Bumblebee, pulling free.

"He'll come back," assured Jazz.

"How do you know?" questioned Bumblebee, picking up his dropping rock.

Bumblebee threw the last rock as hard as possible. It never hit the building. It missed, flying through the doorway and hitting Orion in the side. Bumblebee and Jazz perked upon his arrival. Jazz frowned, turning away as he saw the blaster on Orion's shoulder. Bumblebee snarled, picking up another rock.

"Bumblebee, please," begged Optimus.

"Shut up! Don't say it! Just stop it!" ordered Bumblebee, throwing another rock at Optimus.

"Bumblebee, stop it," growled Jazz, grabbing Bee by the arm again.

"Just leave," huffed Bumblebee, pulling free from Jazz and running inside.

Orion watched the empty doorway, hoping he would return like he so often did. Orion sighed, looking back to Jazz. The latter scoffed, turning away. Orion sighed, eyeing the ground. Neither was sure what to say nor do. Jazz moved slowly for the door. He stopped by Orion, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," whispered Jazz, leaving.

"Take care," nodded Orion, walking out for Kaon.

* * *

><p>"Optimus!"<p>

Elita felt stupid and delayed. She rushed outside the nanoclick she saw Bee upset and Prowl silent. She knew what it meant. Optimus had found a lead of Oenopion. A lead he hadn't found in stellar cycles. He was going to follow it where ever it led. No matter what. She ran outside, but she knew she was too late.

"Optimus!" she called hopefully.

There was no answer.

"He's already gone."

She turned around, seeing Bumblebee in the doorway. He eyed the ground, his optics low and dull. Elita sniffled, pulling herself in close. Bumblebee looked away, scoffing slightly. They both were thinking fondly of him, hoping he'd come back soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Orion felt odd, marching forward slowly and slowing with each step. He couldn't quite forget Bumblebee's fury at him. He looked so angry. Orion sighed, shaking his head. He tried to shake it out of his head. Then the thought of the others slipped in. he sighed. It was impossible to stop thinking of all of them. He started thinking about Elita. He'd left without saying goodbye. He groaned. He was gonna get it for leaving without a goodbye when he got back.

Orion slowly started to fall into different territory. Things became more and more twisted and broken, like falling into a nightmare. Orion felt it growing colder somehow. He pulled out his Ion Blaster, out of caution. He'd heard voices the further he climbed into the horror zone. He knew very well he was being watched and there was no way out of that.

Finally Kaon came into sight. It was haunting and easily engraved into memory. A path was stretched out, fire burning bright underneath it. The rails of the bridge were sharp, pointed inward. Orion walked slowly toward the tall towering building at the end of the path. He heard the faint footsteps behind him. They were quiet and yet loud. He stopped at the entrance of the capital.

"Hello, Autobot…" the voices of behind whispered.

"The name is Orion."

He wasn't sure how to use the weapon in his hand and yet it was easily used upon the attacking Seekers. He never shot a gun before, never even thought of it. He fired only for the shoulders or legs, never for anything fatal. They simply kept coming. Slowly and steadily, they overwhelmed him.

"_Prowl…"_

Orion's thoughts were slowly getting the better of him as the Seekers grew more powerful than him. He saw a younger Bumblebee staying outside, sitting on his waiting rock and looking out for him. He saw Prowl and Jazz, faded but somehow still there, watching him fight. A conversation played out in his head. It was an old conversation but it still meant something.

"_Prowl…"_

"_Yes, Orion?"_

"_What are the Seekers?"_

"_Con artists. Deceptive Con artists."_

Orion fell to his knees, guns pointed to his head in order to keep him down. His gun dropped from his hand. He gave up. They made him stand and led him to entrance. He was officially caught. Looking up, he saw something familiar. He gasped, struggling now. He was dragged inside, but kept his optics locked on the familiar face.

The inside of Kaon was colder than the outside. Each door was closed, making an unfriendly feeling. Orion looked at every door, but saw none that looked inviting. Finally they stopped, by order of the familiar face. Orion looked up. The red visor shimmered with a hint of yellow. Even beneath the mask, Orion could hint the smile.

"Soundwave? Long time no see," Orion smirked.

"I'd remember that scar anywhere," hissed Soundwave, looking down.

"Where's your so called brother?" Orion hummed.

"The one you are referring to, Shockwave, is working with the leader at the moment," explained Soundwave.

"Leader?" questioned Orion. "Who the scrap is that?"

"You'll know soon enough," chuckled Soundwave, motioning to the guards.

Orion groaned, being lifted up. They turned him forward, leading him through large doors. Slightly awkward upon entering, Orion looked around at his surroundings. Rubble and fallen pillars lined the floors. A red path led to the back of the room, where a large throne sat with plain white draped behind. In the chair, sprawled out with one leg over an armrest and the other correctly over the front, sat a casual young bot of pale colors.

"Huh?" Orion whispered.

"Sir," called Soundwave.

The bot in the seat perked, looking down from the ceiling to the group. A smile formed warmly on his faceplate. He jumped quickly off his throne, throwing his arms in the arm. He laughed quietly. He hugged onto Orion, whom the guards had promptly dropped. Orion groaned, confused.

"What in Primus name!" he stuttered.

"Orion! You know better to say such things," purred the bot, pulling back.

"Huh?" repeated Orion.

"What? Don't recognize your own brother!" laughed the bot, hugging again.

"Oenopion?" gasped Orion.

"Baby brother, Orion. What have you been up to?" chuckled Oenopion warmly, pulling Orion along. "Don't know if I can call you baby brother anymore, you're taller than me."

"I don't quite understand," smiled Orion.

"Like it here? Is it cool looking?" asked Oenopion, jumping back onto his throne.

"It's…cold," whispered Orion.

"Cold? Hmm," nodded Oenopion. "I'll work on that. Anyway, how you been!"

"Fine…" mumbled Orion, looking back to see Soundwave close the door.

"How's Prowl and the others?" Oenopion hummed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine as well," Orion sighed, looking toward the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, really," yawned Oenopion.

Orion looked over at Oenopion again. His brother seemed barely older. Somehow, looking at Oenopion, Orion saw their little beings as Oenopion stared up at the ceiling in his daydreaming state and Orion trying to wake him up. Orion eventually knew better than to bother his brother when he lost touch with reality. Something was different with it this time. Oenopion's smile was more twisted.

"Do you know what Autobots are?" asked Oenopion.

"Not really. Prowl's mentioned it once or twice as our little refugee group but I never really paid much attention," shrugged Orion, standing by the window.

"Hmm," smirked Oenopion. "You don't know what Autobots are? Do you…know who Optimus is?"

"Optimus?" gasped Orion, turning to look at Oenopion.

"Yeah?" nodded Oenopion.

"That's a stupid nickname Jazz gave me stellar cycles ago," chuckled Orion. "I've tried to get it dropped but everybody but Prowl calls me that."

"Interesting," smiled Oenopion. "I've only heard rumors of Optimus but it all must've been false."

"Oh? How so?" questioned Orion.

"They call Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots," explained Oenopion sitting up to look at Orion. "They say the Autobots are trying to defeat the Seekers."

"I'm curious as to who said these things," hummed Orion, titling his head.

"You and I both, brother," whispered Oenopion, leaning forward.

"You can't believe what I've been through to find you," smiled Orion, stepping forward. "How long I've looked for you."

"Hmm," yawned Oenopion, leaning back. "Oh, really?"

"Wait…" Orion paused. "You're…leader of the Seekers?"

"Yep," nodded Oenopion, resting his head in one hand. "Not too long though but its rough."

"Did you…even look for me?" questioned Orion.

Oenopion looked at Orion, with small sense of curiosity. He didn't seem to understand the question at hand, much to Orion's annoyance. A piece of memory faded into view. Standing deep within the tunnels for the first time, Orion begged Oenopion not to leave him. Oenopion, still rather new to having Orion as a little brother, shoved the child down and ran. Orion sat alone on the floor of the tunnels, the shadows closing in.

"You didn't," whispered Orion, closing his optics. "You left me…behind again."

"You took care of yourself well though," smirked Oenopion, sitting up. "Look at you, I mean!"

"That's not the point," growled Orion.

"Huh?" Oenopion mumbled.

"What happened to being the only family we had left? What happened to family!" shouted Orion.

"We're…together now aren't we?" hummed Oenopion, standing up.

"You left me behind and didn't even care to look for me!" howled Orion, "I looked everywhere for you! You never cared about me did you!"

"Stop being a baby," grumbled Oenopion, leaning into his seat.

"You're just like the rest of the Seekers aren't you!" gasped Orion. "You deceptive con artists…You Decepticon!"

"Decepticon…" repeated Oenopion.

It wasn't quiet long. Oenopion's curious expression faded away, a glare replacing it. He stood up slowly, his hands placed behind his back. Orion noticed the glimmering red in his brother's optics like long ago. Orion groaned. The anger he was feeling was probably much more than just the moment at hand. It was bent up and held back for what felt like centuries.

"Enough of this," sighed Oenopion, marching forward. "I've been thinking of something."

"Like what?" snapped Orion.

"Joining up, like your little refugee group and my little group of…Decepticons was it?" he smirked, nodding.

"Why?" growled Orion, turning back toward the window.

"A matter of control, dear brother," nodded Oenopion, spinning the air.

"Control?" questioned Orion.

"You see you and your refugees make up almost half of the Cybertron population and my team makes up another half," explained Oenopion. "The Pax family practically owns Cybertron!"

"You can't own Cybertron," countered Orion. "Everyone has a right to it, we can't just own it."

"What's stopping us?" smiled Oenopion.

"Freedom is a right not an accessory," growled Oenopion. "Pull your processor out of the sky and pay attention to reality for once in your life."

"I am paying attention. I'm giving Cybertron a chance for peace for once," growled Oenopion. "Giving them something we never had."

"Controlling others won't make peace. It'll only make trouble," explained Orion.

"You just don't get it," snapped Oenopion. "You're still a big baby."

"No," hissed Orion. "For once I'm not. I'm seeing the big picture and this isn't it, Oenopion!"

"You know, you're the only one who still calls me that," Oenopion smirked. "I've started calling myself that Mega name finally. Megatron is pretty catchy actually."

"I've had enough of this. This isn't a game!" shouted Orion. "Stop pretending it is!"

"The world is game, you just need to play it right," nodded Oenopion.

"I'm done…playing games," sighed Orion.

He began for the door. Oenopion growled, snapping his fingers. Two guards appeared, blocking the exit. Orion sighed again, standing still for once. With optics closed he thought quietly. Oenopion was always eccentric with games but this was beyond that. This was different. This wasn't Oenopion.

"Where's Oenopion?" whispered Orion. "What happened to my brother?"

"What happened to mine?" snapped Oenopion.

Orion opened his optics hastily, holding back his gasp. He'd never thought of it turned around. It scared him. Had he truly changed, more than Oenopion had? He frightened him that his values might have altered. He shook his head.

"If I say no to your offer," mumbled Orion, "will it mean declaring war?"

"War has already been declared, for centuries," smirked Oenopion.

"I've been lied to for a while then," sighed Orion, looking up to the ceiling.

He was hoping to lose touch with reality, to leave the world behind. A faint voice in the back of his mind kept him in touch though. Two small voices in the back of his mind. Closing his optics, he saw Bumblebee and Elita waiting at the entrance of Iacon. Bumblebee had his legs pulled in close while Elita stood up straight. They were waiting for him. He didn't want to keep them waiting.

"Don't be a fool, Orion," ordered Oenopion.

"That's…Optimus Prime to you!" shouted Orion, spinning around hastily.

Oenopion stumbled back, after the quick punch to the face from Orion. The guards panicked, dashing around for their guns. Orion turned around again, grabbing a gun from one of the stumbling guards. Knocking the butt of the gun into the head of guard who he stole the gun from, Orion kicked the other in the side. He dashed for the window. Oenopion groaned, getting to his feet again.

"Orion!" he called, running for the window after him.

"I told you…it's Optimus Prime to you!" growled Orion, turning around one last time to fire the gun. It was only instinct.

Oenopion stumbled back, the gun shot hitting him in the side. He watched as Orion jumped through the window. Orion landed gracefully on his feet, standing up slowly. Oenopion pulled himself to the window, leaning on it. He smiled, chuckling lightly. Orion turned back slightly, looking up at Oenopion.

"So, Optimus Prime, I supposed this means war?" smirked Oenopion.

"So it seems, Megatron," answered Orion.

"Decepticons and Autobots?" purred Oenopion, resting his head on his hand.

"Yes," nodded Orion.

"Then," smiled Oenopion, "till next we meet."

Orion nodded lightly in agreement. He continued to exit Kaon, but moved rather slower than he should have. The guards arrived at the window and on the ground level. They aimed at Orion, ready to fire. Oenopion raised one hand.

"Don't fire," ordered Oenopion. "I promised till next we meet."

"But sir…" gasped one of the guards.

"Don't fire!" snapped Oenopion, turning back around.

"Yes…yes sir," nodded the guards, reluctantly.

Orion felt weird just walking slowly out of the Decepticon capital. No more voices. No more footsteps. All was quiet. He slowly exited but everything was different now. Not just the scene, but himself. Orion felt like something snapped inside. He couldn't concentrate very well, making him stumble slightly when he didn't notice the rubble in front of him. He just felt mad still. He still felt rage, familiar from the several times he'd pushed it down. This time it wasn't going away though.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

This…is quite the chapter. By far, one of the most interesting to write and think of. I've been thinking of this chapter and the last since the moment I started this story. In the original blue print of the story, this was supposed to take place in either Transformers Prime or Movie, where there is no Prowl. You can imagine what was supposed to happen to him. Instead, we moved into Generation one, where Prowl is still needed. So this was the alternative.

Chapter 23

"Prowl! Jazz!"

Prowl hated the empty feeling as he marched through Iacon. Everything was loaded except for Orion's things. Jazz trudged behind him as they moved for the calling names. Bumblebee and Elita came racing toward them. Prowl smiled. This was a sign that Orion had come home. But something stilly didn't feel right to Prowl.

"Prowl!" repeated Elita.

"Jazz!" called Bee.

"What? For primus sakes, what?" groaned Prowl, stopping before them.

"Optimus…something isn't right," whispered Bumblebee.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jazz.

"He just came in, dropped a gun and left without a word," explained Elita.

"It was like we weren't even there," stuttered Bumblebee.

"That does sound like something isn't right," whispered Jazz.

"He just left?" asked Prowl.

"Yep," nodded Elita and Bumblebee.

"I know where he went," sighed Prowl, marching forward. "Something isn't right."

Prowl marched for the door, leaving the others questioning. Prowl thought things over carefully. Orion only went silent when he truly was angry but didn't want to face it. Orion didn't often run off, and he never refused to say hello to Bumblebee when returning from a mission. He never unleashed his anger or sadness, hiding it beneath a shield of happiness. No one could tell the difference.

Prowl hated the long walks to the emotion zone. Orion always went to the same place when he was overloaded with feelings. An old burnt out building on the top of a rusty hill. Prowl went through the door, which was broken completely off. The little room was quaint but no one was home. He continued up the stairs. He tried not to look into the largest room, where a rusted stench was overpowering. He continued past the smaller room, where a bunk bed was barely holding up. Finally he reached the end of the hallway, finding the ladder already down.

Prowl climbed up the ladder, finding Orion already leaned over the side. Prowl tried to smile but somehow it wouldn't come. He reached the level, standing up straight. Orion didn't make any move to show he knew Prowl was there. Prowl groaned, not sure how to make himself known.

"I used to come up here with my brother every night, you know," Orion began anyway, startling Prowl. "We would watch the smoke rise in the city."

"Did you not find him?" questioned Prowl, tilting his head to one side.

"I found him, but not the same brother I'd lost," sighed Orion.

"I'm confused," Prowl answered.

"I've learned something from that little trip," whispered Orion.

"Such as?" Prowl smiled.

"You lied to me…"

Prowl perked. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear. Orion turned slightly, looking back at Prowl. His optics seemed to sag, eyeing the ground as if it were going to move some place. Looking up to Prowl, Orion frowned lightly. Prowl groaned, eyeing the floor himself.

"Don't play dumb with me," growled Orion. "You lied to me! You've always been lying to me!"

"Orion…Orion I can explain…" stuttered Prowl, looking up.

"Explain? Am I even sure your explanation isn't a lie?" shouted Orion.

"I didn't want to worry you," whispered Prowl.

"I or we? I figure Jazz, Ironhide, heck even Ratchet and Wheeljack probably were lying to me. Why? Why would you lie to me!" howled Orion, stepping toward Prowl.

"We didn't want to worry you. You're always so happy and it spreads to everyone else and gives everyone…hope," sighed Prowl, looking up wearily.

"You should've told me something, anything! Now, those Seekers…those Decepticons think I, Optimus Prime, am leader of a revolution group known as the Autobots," explained Orion, motioning over the ledge. "They think we're going to war with them!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," mumbled Prowl, eyeing the floor again.

"Sorry? Sorry is what you told me when you lost Bee's toy. Sorry is what you told me when Wheeljack broke the ceiling. Sorry does not cover the entire hidden war!" shouted Orion. "Or the fact my own brother is leading those Cons against us!"

"I…don't know what to say then," nodded Prowl.

"Then stay silent!" ordered Orion, turning back toward the ledge, "and leave me alone…"

Orion sighed, looking out at the city's horizon. He didn't hear Prowl leave. Instead he heard the whimpers of self convincing. Finally, he heard Prowl take a step forward, toward Orion. The troubled leader sighed again, turning around. Prowl stood with heads by his side, fists clenched, with a frown slung fragile upon his face.

"I thought you didn't have anything left to say," growled Orion, turning away again.

"So what now?"

Orion missed the questioned at first, so Prowl generously repeated in seconds after the first. Orion stood up straight now, turning to face Prowl with a stronger frown. Prowl seemed to questioned himself a moment, looking back to the floor, but quickly looked back up at Orion.

"What?" snarled Orion.

"So what now?" asked Prowl. "So what's going to happen now that you know about the war? About your brother? About us? So what now? Are you just going to hide up here, while the rest of us keep hiding with no hope or sense of justice? Well are you!"

"What would you like me to do, Prowl?" mocked Orion, shrugging his shoulders and motioning around. "You want me to fight because I'm no fighter?"

"So you're backing down? You're going to let Oenopion win?" hissed Prowl, taking another step forward. "Are you going to just hide and pretend like nothing is happening?"

"I thoughts that what you wanted me to think," growled Orion, about to turn back to the ledge.

"It ate me up inside knowing I lied to you. Don't you think I wanted to tell? But having you smile let everyone know everything was okay…we were going to survive, whether or not we were waging war," huffed Prowl. "If you leave us now, all of that sense of hope, peace and justice goes to waste."

"Like I'd be much help as a fighter now though," Orion sighed. "Now that I know what's going on I can't just stand there and smile. I just can't!"

Orion turned away again. He wanted to be left alone but Prowl wouldn't budge. Prowl hadn't felt such a strong fury in a long time coming. Something just won't let him leave Orion slumped over an edge. Prowl knew for a fact Orion could fight and would…if there was no other option. And at this moment, Prowl thought with a sigh, there was no other option.

Orion barely felt the small tin can smack into the back of his head. He turned around, eyeing Prowl who still stood but now with an object in hand. He dropped it gently, listening to the clink it made as it hit the ground. Orion groaned. Prowl wouldn't give in.

"Fight me!" ordered Prowl.

"What?" chuckled Orion.

"Fight me!" repeated Prowl.

"I don't fight," Orion nodded.

"I know you do. You wouldn't have made it through Kaon without fighting someone. I know you fought the Wave brothers all those stellar cycles ago, Jazz brags about it every other stellar cycle or so. I know you can fight, Orion!" shouted Prowl. "So fight me! You want to be mad at someone, be mad at me!"

Orion groaned. There was no avoiding this. He'd never fought a friend, not even friendly sparing. He'd watched Ironhide spare Jazz but he'd never seen Prowl enter the ring once. He'd never seen Prowl fight and win. Orion laughed, stepping forward. If he fought Prowl, it probably wouldn't last long.

Taking a swing, Orion watched Prowl duck and roll away. Standing up straight, Prowl motioned to another strike. Orion wasn't amused. Something burned in him and it needed out. Taking another swing, Orion got Prowl in the side and kick to the thigh. Prowl barely stood, until a direct strike to the stomach sent him to his knees. Orion didn't look down as Prowl coughed on Energon lightly. He began to walk away but Prowl grabbed his ankle. Orion finally looked down.

"We're…not done," Prowl coughed, staggering up. "Not…until you're not mad any more…"

Orion was done arguing, getting Prowl in the stomach once more. The fire was growing and it hurt to even think of stopping. Prowl still staggered to stand, raising tired fists. Energon was dripping down the side of his mouth. With a groan, Prowl was smashed against the wall, Orion's one hand holding him in place by his throat.

It all seemed too easy. Orion thought slowly. There was a small voice in the back of his mind screaming for him to stop but his body refused to listen. Faintly, Prowl tried to argue also, talking almost simultaneously with the small voice.

"Orion…Orion, stop," Prowl croaked, gripping onto the hand holding him in place. "Orion…"

Her arm began to shake, but Orion couldn't find the strength to move. The voice in the back of his head was slowly getting louder. His spark ached and fire was dimming. He still couldn't pull away. He turned his head, eyeing the ground beside him.

"Orion…Orion…" begged Prowl, "Optimus!"

Orion dropped Prowl immediately, taking several steps backward. Prowl rubbed at his throat, coughing on the Energon stuck in his mouth. He paused, thinking of what had happened. He quickly looked up at Orion who was continuing to step back until he met the ledge. He gripped onto the rail with both hands. Prowl finally realized what he'd just said.

"Orion, I didn't mean…" coughed Prowl, slowly staggering to stand.

"You…you did. You said it. You called me Optimus…" whispered Orion, looking away. "You promised you would never call me that…"

"I didn't mean it!" gasped Prowl, reaching for something to help him stand. His legs couldn't stand alone anymore.

Orion didn't look back up at Prowl, simply looking over the edge. Prowl knew what he was thinking. His scream of refusal was late as Orion jumped the ledge, landing perfectly on the group. Prowl groaned, finding his way over to the ledge to lean over. Orion stood straight, looking off at the City's horizon. Before Prowl could say more, Orion ran.

"Scrap…" groaned Prowl, holding onto his aching side as he slipped down to the ground.

A/N

I understand that there is some Out Of Characters. That is the point. I thought also that I should mention a new topic. Yes, we are near the end of this story but I have options for those who like this. Here are the other story options after this one is finished, all are back stories: Soundwave (It won't be connected to this one in the slightest), Knock Out (Transformers Prime), or, and this one is considered a sequel to this story in my mind, Hot Rod. The choice is yours.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

Short chapter but something to add when well…you'll see.

Chapter 24

"Jazz! Ratchet! Ironhide! Somebody!"

Jazz stumbled out of his chair in the makeshift recreation room, shortly followed by Ironhide. Usually when Bumblebee screamed for Ratchet second, it wasn't another good. Ratchet met them near the elevator, riding down with them to the entrance. Bumblebee dashed back and forth near the entrance, looking frazzled and afraid as he'd not often shown. He continued to glance back outside. Panting, the three arrived.

"What is it Bee?" gasped Jazz.

"Elita found Prowl…" whimpered Bumblebee, pointing outside. "He's hurt bad!"

Jazz was the first to dash out of the door, screaming for his old friend. A little off from the perimeter, Elita sat beside a fallen Prowl. Energon was leaking in the pile beside him. His optics were shut and he made no movement. Elita tried her hardest, trying to keep herself from breaking down, to wake him. Jazz kneeled down, shaking Prowl's shoulder.

"Prowl, buddy, get up! Please just get up!" Jazz sobbed. "You idiot! Wake up!"

Prowl groaned lightly, his optics flickering. His hands moved slowly but slowly he awake faintly. His optics opened, looking hazily at Elita and Jazz. To him, they were no more than faded outlines and distant voices. He groaned again. He had a feeling that he needed to keep moving but he'd forgotten where he was moving to.

"I…I screwed up…" whimpered Prowl, trying hard to push himself up. "I…I screwed up, Jazz."

"C'mon buddy, let's get you inside," sighed Jazz, pulling Prowl up and leaning him onto his shoulder. Elita took the other side.

Bumblebee trailed in front of them as Ratchet and Ironhide trailed behind. Ratchet continued to ask questioned which Prowl only replied with "I screwed up". Wheeljack met them in the medical bay, followed by a weary Perceptor. Each dropped all they were doing at the sight of Prowl as Jazz eased him onto the medical berth.

"He's gonna be okay, right Hatchet?" begged Jazz, looking back at the medic. "Please, tell me he's going to be okay."

"Give me a minute, Jazz!" shouted Ratchet, digging for tools. "Wheeljack get me some more tools. Perceptor find me any available Energon!"

Wheeljack and Perceptor stumbled between themselves before dashing off in either direction in search of Ratchet's equipment. Bumblebee peered through the door for only a moment before being pulled away by Elita. Only Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide remained with the mumbling Prowl.

"I screwed up," whimpered Prowl.

"At what?" growled Ironhide.

"Prowl, what happened!" sobbed Jazz, kneeling beside the berth.

"I shouldn't have said it…" whispered Prowl, looking over at Jazz. "I shouldn't have but it just…it just slipped out."

"What slipped?" sighed Jazz, lying his head down on the berth. "What happened!"

Wheeljack came back first. Perceptor followed shortly. Elita and Bumblebee didn't return. Ratchet quickly worked, first stopping the leaking Energon from Prowl's side. He found many external damages and a few minor internal injuries. There were a few problems with the memory and logical circuits, Ratchet found, that were somehow done internally without external help. It took almost an entire solar cycle before Ratchet admitted there was nothing more he could do. Jazz and Ironhide never left.

"We shouldn't have let him go alone," groaned Jazz, leaning in the doorway the next morning.

"Come now, Jazz," Ironhide yawned, "Prowl's a big bot, he can fight his own battles."

"Obviously not!" howled Jazz, motioning to the still mumbling Prowl.

"I…screwed up," whimpered Prowl, slowly sitting up. "I shouldn't have done it. I knew better!"

"Prowl!" shouted Jazz, marching forward. "What happened!"

Prowl looked at Jazz slowly. His old friend, for once, looked angered. Prowl's optics faded slowly toward the ground before looking over at Ironhide. The latter had his arms crossed, awaiting an answer just as Jazz was. Prowl finally sighed, eying the ground again.

"Remember way back, we joked about who had the worse temper, Orion or Oenopion?" mumbled Prowl, "I found out Orion has quite the temper on him."

"Wait…" gasped Jazz. "Orion did this?"

"Who knew the bot had it in him," hummed Ironhide with a nod.

"He's got a killer right hook," nodded Prowl. "But that's not…the bad thing."

"What could possibly be worse than Orion's temper?" questioned Jazz.

"I…" sighed Prowl, holding back from saying screwed up once more, "I called him Optimus…"

"No…"

The three looked back to the doorway. Elita stood with her hands over her mouth. Bee hugged onto her leg, peering up at her confused. Elita shook her head, closing her optics. Jazz and Ironhide exchanged looks. Prowl shifted forward.

"What's so bad about calling him Optimus, everyone already does it," shrugged Jazz.

"He told me…when Prowl stopped calling him Orion…he'd never go by that name again…" whispered Elita, hands still over her mouth. "You were the only one left who knew him as Orion…"

"I told you!" gasped Prowl, nearing another break down. "I screwed up. It slipped out. He was…I swear he was going to do more than hurt me. I…I was really scared but I know I shouldn't have been. I was scared and it slipped out. I'll tell you I can still feel his hand on my throat…"

"You promised you wouldn't call him Optimus! No matter what!" sobbed Elita, running off. Bumblebee continued to stand in the doorway, giving Prowl a sorrow filled stare.

"It was…an accident," whispered Prowl, lowering his head.

"Where is he now," grumbled Ironhide. "I'll fight him then…"

"No!" screamed Prowl, perking up and waving Ironhide away. "Don't. He doesn't need that. I don't know where he is anyway. He just ran off. He could be anywhere."

"Anywhere?" asked Bee, stepping forward.

"Yes," Prowl slowly nodded.

Bee offered a large smile. He turned around, looking back before he ran off.

"I know where he's at then!" he cheered, running off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bumblebee stood carefully in the doorway of the last base. He remembered slowly what Optimus had told him. _Whenever you get lost from us, always came back here. Anytime. _Bumblebee nodded, entering the base slowly. The lack of friendly bots was already making the old home seem abandoned and empty. Bumblebee shivered as the floor creaked beneath him. He moved faster.

Bee counted the doors. He only remembered the office door as the seventh down the right hall. He found the door half open, but the inside was shaded out. Bumblebee opened the door slowly, praying for there not to be a creek. There was no creek but the door did hit the bookshelf beside it. Something on the top shelf wobbled.

Bumblebee looked over at the window. Optimus stood, staring out of it. He didn't even turn at the sound of the bookshelf's thump. Bumblebee slowly walked in further, allowing the door to swing back into a half opened position. Bee walked carefully toward Optimus, standing at his side. Looking up, Bumblebee couldn't find an emotion to place the face. Optimus simply stood, staring out the window, with his hands at his side. Bee looked at the hand. He took it in his own and looked up again.

Originally, Optimus didn't look down, so Bumblebee tightened his grip the best he could. When he loosened it to look up again, Optimus still didn't look down. Bumblebee's optics slowly lowered back at their hands. Before giving up, Bee felt a tight squeeze on his hand. He smiled, looking up again. Eventually Optimus looked down at him. Bee offered the largest smile he could possibly make. Optimus tried to smile back but it wasn't there.

"You're getting a better grip," Optimus mumbled, almost too quiet for Bee to hear.

"Everyone's worried about you," whispered Bumblebee. "Especially Prowl."

At the name, Optimus seemed to deflate further, looking back out the window. His tight grip faded into a loose hold. Bee frowned, looking at the light holding hand. He grabbed onto it with both hands, pulled as hard as he could down. Optimus barely tilted but his attention was caught. He looked back down at Bumblebee.

"Please don't be sad. Prowl's already sad and that means you can't!" argued Bee.

"I…" whispered Optimus but didn't finish. He couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry. If I did something wrong too," begged Bee, hugging onto the elder bots side. "Please don't be sad."

"You didn't do anything wrong," assured Optimus, kneeling down beside Bee. "Don't apologize if you've done nothing wrong."

"I don't like it when you're sad. Nobody does. Especially Prowl and Jazz…" mumbled Bee. "You make everyone happier when you smile. Elita likes it too when you're happy."

"I almost had forgotten about Elita," sighed Optimus.

"Why are you sad?" asked Bee.

"I…" Optimus hesitated before finding his full answer. "I found out what happened to my brother."

"Onopee…" Bee stuttered before giving up on the name. "What happened to your brother?"

"He…"

Somehow, Optimus couldn't find the correct answer. Looking into the young bots blue optics, Optimus couldn't find the words to say what Oenopion had become. Bee waited patiently, hands behind his back. Optimus sighed, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Looking up from the floor, he found the only answer to which he felt was truthful.

"He died," whispered Optimus.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," nodded Optimus.

There was a thump noise, followed by a loud wobbling of the shelf. Bee and Optimus looked back at the doorway. Jazz stood by the door, still holding onto it, as he offered a frightened face. Prowl stood behind him, giving a confused expression as he watched the rattling shelf. Ironhide and Ratchet peered through the doorway. Finally the shelf fell forward.

Optimus pushed Bee aside, dashing forward for the falling shelf. The forgotten box on the top shelf fell open, revealing the sparkling Matrix. The shelf shattered to the floor, the box landing a little away. The Matrix, nearly flying from the box, landed neatly in Optimus's hands as he lay on his chest holding it in the air slightly. It was the one thing he could save. The entire group let out a consecutive sigh of relief. Optimus pushed himself back onto his feet, holding the Matrix in one hand.

"What's that?" Bee asked, looking up at it.

Optimus didn't reply, simply staring at the object in his hand. The center was sparkling unnaturally. When the light faded, Optimus finally looked back down at Bee. Bumblebee hugged onto Optimus's leg again. Optimus looked up at the guests at the door. Automatically, his optics drifted to Prowl, who was quite obviously still damaged. His shoulder was scraped and his side bandaged as well as the side of his head.

"Orion…we just…" stuttered Prowl, looking down at the fallen shelf.

"No. Its fine," shrugged Optimus. "And you don't need to call me that anymore."

"Please don't tell me that," groaned Prowl, looking up at Optimus.

"No," nodded Optimus, looking back at the Matrix. "Things are falling into place, I think. I just needed to wake up and that was the wake up call."

"So are you really going to stop being called Orion?" whispered Jazz.

"Yes. I don't know why I even bothered to keep that name in place," shrugged Optimus, walking toward the door. "I think its best we move on."

The group exchanged glances before making the doorway clear for Optimus. He passed by them, holding the Matrix down by his side. After passing through the doorway, he turned back toward them. Bumblebee raced through the door after him, tugging at his hand with a wide smile. He saw nothing was wrong anymore.

"Are we going back to Iacon?" asked Bumblebee, happily.

"Of course," nodded Optimus, lifting Bee onto his shoulders. "Let us go!"

Optimus raced outside, Bee laughing all the way. Prowl was the first to chase after, calling out that Optimus had better not drop Bee again. Jazz chased after, complaining that just about everyone had dropped Bee. Ironhide and Ratchet grumbled after. Though most were laughing and smiling, Optimus still didn't have that old smile.

A/N

I corrected the last paragraph, for those people who noticed.

A lil short again. But this is a sign that things can only get better from this point on!

Alright though, who forgot about the Matrix? C'mon now, who forgot? I almost did…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Optimus never understood why he got such a…warm felt welcome when he returned from missions of travels. He only knew that the Twins wouldn't let go of his legs for at least two solar cycles, some of the others would last another solar cycle longer, and Bee would remain an extra three days. Either way, the lot playfully holding onto his legs giggled with each awkward step he took.

If there was ever a time the kids let go early, it was only because Prowl needed him for a specific reason. Luckily, this was one of those lucky times. Prowl came forward, his arm and side still bandaged, with a usual frown upon his face. He spent almost an entire cycle of ranting before everyone by Bee had let go. Bumblebee looked up at Optimus with big blue optics.

"What's going on Prowl?" smiled Bumblebee, looking over at the latter.

"I need some help lifting things in the back," explained Prowl, prying Bee loose.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Optimus, quietly.

"Mostly junk from the old tenants," nodded Prowl, motioning for him to follow.

Prowl wasn't lying about the piles of junk, not that he'd want to anymore. Old parts, fallen walls, replaced ceilings and broken lights scattered the entire back room. Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee stood in the doorway, looking over the junk. Bumblebee and Optimus looked over to Prowl, curious.

"Where am I moving this?" questioned Optimus.

"Not really moving, just rearranging," sighed Prowl. "I'm going to get Jazz and Ironhide too. It's easier to get them after you're already here."

Optimus grumbled as Prowl left. Bumblebee tried to help but many of the things were too big for him to lift. Optimus organized simply by tossing what needs to be thrown out into the hall. Soon enough a grumbling Jazz and Ironhide arrived, just as Optimus dropped an old plaque. It hit the ground, revealing a perfectly painted red symbol. Optimus titled his head, intrigued. It was purely red with white boarding the shapes, forming an almost face like portray. Optimus offered a simply nod.

"Hey, Prowl," Optimus called, motioning for the others to come and see.

"Yes?" Prowl hummed, arriving beside Optimus.

"It looks like he's crying!" called Bumblebee, feeling the surface of the plaque.

"It does almost," mumbled Jazz, leaning on Optimus's shoulder.

"What is it?" snapped Ironhide, crossing his arms.

"A logo. Probably for the previous tenants again," shrugged Prowl.

"I like it," sighed Optimus, looking over it completely for the fifth time. "Think Ratchet could…make it smaller?"

"Why?" groaned Prowl, looking up at him.

"Maybe put it on my armor. I just like it," shrugged Optimus, rubbing his shoulder. "I think it's interesting and would be a neat reminder of the past."

"Slag, I supposed that's a good reason," growled Prowl, turning away.

"Can I get it too then!" cheered Bumblebee, pulling of Optimus's arm.

"What? No!" gasped Optimus, looking down.

"Why not?" whimpered Bumblebee, leaning back with Optimus's arm holding him from falling.

"Well…uh…because…" stuttered Optimus, looking back at the crying red symbol.

"I won't go with the shoulder, too out of the way I guess," mumbled Jazz, standing up straight. He titled his head and icon. "Maybe on the chest plate…"

"Yeah, chest plate would work," agreed Ironhide, patting the dust off on his chest.

"Oh please," groaned Prowl, rolling his optics.

"Think Ratchet could remake it for all of us?" smirked Jazz, leaning over to view Prowl.

"He'd probably be upset at the idea but for Optimus…" shrugged Prowl, leaving.

"Then you ask for it first!" ordered Jazz and Ironhide, looking to Optimus who was still struggling with the whining Bumblebee.

Pushing rather forcibly, Jazz and Ironhide got Optimus down to Ratchet's lab. Wheeljack was working in the back and Perceptor was assisting either when called upon, which for Wheeljack was often. The three looked up as the three entered, followed by a still begging Bumblebee. Jazz was still talking about the position of the mark while Ironhide argued to him about stupid places. Optimus finally covered his audio receptors.

"Ratchet, can I talk to you?" he called over the voices.

"Right over here," nodded Ratchet, motioning to the small office in the back.

Closing the door behind them, silence soon fell, with the outside only muffles. Optimus sighed, taking in the moments of peace and quiet he gets so little. Ratchet was still rearranging things, messing with the objects on his desk around. He looked up often, waiting for Optimus's request.

"I found this old symbol in the back room and I want to on my shoulder of something," nodded Optimus.

"What's it look like?" questioned Ratchet, looking up once more.

"Like this," offered Optimus, opening a hologram. The crying red symbol shimmered in the light.

"It'll work. Give me some time to set up though," hummed Ratchet, writing something down in a data pad.

"Jazz and Ironhide might want one as well but more on the chest plate than another," shrugged Optimus, messing with things on the shelf.

"Give me some time then," sighed Ratchet.

"There's one other thing, Ratchet," whispered Optimus, eyeing the ground.

Ratchet looked up from the desk again. Optimus was staring off into his own thoughts a moment, a hand touching the long winding scar across his face. Ratchet stood up straight. Something was wrong, and it was barely easy to tell. Optimus sighed again, looking over to Ratchet, with his hand falling to his side again.

"What is it?" questioned Ratchet.

"How hard would it be for you to put on a faceplate?" Optimus asked quietly.

"A faceplate? Those are…complex. Somewhat easy to put on but to remove is near impossible. Believe me, I've watched Wheeljack try," gasped Ratchet, moving around the desk.

"I'm not going to regret it," nodded Optimus, placing his hand back to the scar. "It'll be a good way to forget this."

"If you say so," whispered Ratchet.

Optimus began to leave. Ratchet couldn't find a sturdy argument to convince Optimus against getting a faceplate. Wheeljack had gotten his several stellar cycles ago and it drove him mad in the first few weeks. He grew used to it after personal modification on the communication fins on the side. Optimus though…wasn't Wheeljack. Optimus stopped before leaving, looking back with his hand on the doorhandle.

"One last thing…" mumbled Optimus. "Should I let Bee get an Autobot mark like the others?"

"The crying symbol?" asked Ratchet.

"It's easier to call it an Autobot mark," shrugged Optimus, "but yeah. Should I let him?"

"Maybe, let him do a responsibility task, to show the other kids. Get all of them doing things around the base too," offered Ratchet.

"What'd the twins do this time?" sighed Optimus.

"They glued my tools to the wall!" howled Ratchet, pointing to his left.

"I'll work on the task thing. I'll give you some time to prep," nodded Optimus, leaving.

Ratchet smiled, messing with the contents of his desk again. feeling something around the back of his knees, he spun around to find the twins previously mentioned painting on his legs. He howled, chasing them off.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

I have to tell you, this is one of my favorite chapters. One, there are some cute little flash backs. Two, well…that's a surprise!

Chapter 27

It felt weird, lying on the berth before an operation so to speak. Optimus couldn't help but feel nervous, though he knew Ratchet was the best medic this side of Cybertron. Self taught, maybe, but the best. Wheeljack and Perceptor were dashing back and forth as Ratchet often made them. Optimus sighed, thinking things over. This was going to be a point of no return for him, so he needed to carefully think things through.

Memories played slowly, making him smile and frown. Emotions he'd soon no longer be able to see from himself. He closed his optics, drowning out the bad thoughts and doubts. He tried to concentrate but there was nothing to think about other than the events about to happen or the past. The past. A haunting thought or a rejuvenating memory? Optimus sighed, trying to think of something he hadn't in a while.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oenopion…"<em>

The memory set up slowly. First the ground, a light grayish with the light from some hidden source. Second the buildings in the distant, though at the time unknown who lived down in them. Third the small house on the hill, waiting with warming welcomes from their guardians. Lastly, the two children walking slowly up the hill from an adventure in their new favorite place.

"_What is it now, Orion!"_

The voice could've chilled him now but then it was reassuring. Then it was the voice of a brother who was going to be there forever. His best friend. His worst enemy. The young Megatron offered a lowered smirk to the young bot beside him.

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_What kinda question is that!"_

"_I was just wondering…"_

"_I like the color red sometimes I guess." _

This was followed by a shrug.

"_I like purple."_

* * *

><p>Megatron opened his optics, escaping the memory. He didn't want to think about then. Now was what mattered. He sighed though, the memory still heavy on his mind. He looked back. The three children, deemed Seekers by the other Decepticons, played among themselves. They were quiet in doing so. One constantly looked up at Megatron, almost seeking to be approved. Megatron only nodded at him when he did such. He didn't care much for the three.<p>

He looked back out the window. Staring down at the ground a story down, he recalled Orion standing looking up at him. Optimus, Megatron corrected himself. And he was no Megatron. The once brothers had given up their given names for new ones. Megatron shivered. Standing up straight, he felt a small tug at his hand. He looked down, sneering out of habit.

"What is it Starscream?" he snarled.

"Can Thundercracker, Skywarp and I go outside to play?" begged Starscream.

"No!" howled Megatron, waving the child off.

"Okay," whispered Starscream, walking away.

"Okay…" repeated Megatron to himself, looking back out the window.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay? Am I okay?"<em>

The memory set up faster than the previous. The house topping the hill, the city below, the dimming light. Oenopion sat on the steps, watching Orion spin in circles trying to see his back. They'd been playing in a nearby well which happened to be filled with out dated oil. They had cleaned off the best they could but Orion wasn't sure yet.

"_Am I good?"_

"_Fine already! Let's go. Mother's making her special!"_

"_I don't want her to see me covered in oil though. She'll make me scrub until I'm see through."_

"_Don't worry!"_

"_I can't help it!"_

"_I said don't worry…"_

* * *

><p>"…Optimus? Did you hear me?" called Ratchet, lying Optimus back, "I said…"<p>

"I heard you," whispered Optimus, not bothering to open his optics.

"I'm going to do the faceplate first," sighed Ratchet. "This means I'm going to have to knock you into statis first. Alright?"

"Fine."

It was only a prick at the neck before everything faded, even with his optics closed. Nothing seemed to play, no memories, no thoughts. Everything remained black. Black. His mind started to work again, around the word black…

* * *

><p>"<em>Oenopion! Oenopion! Where are you!"<em>

The world remained dark. Something could be seen. Only voices lit the memory. Everything seemed to get colder and darker. He felt like he was growing smaller. The memory was growing haunting. His once small voice called for his brother over and over again. Finally, light poured in through the now opened door. His mother stood tall, holding the door open.

"_Orion? Oenopion was supposed to get you! Come on, quickly!"_

She took his hand, pulling him into the light. It was almost blinding, but was enough to end the memory a moment until they arrived in a new room. It was cold and shadowed, with his father in the corner with Oenopion. His mother shut the door behind them, coating the room in further darkness.

"_Oenopion you were supposed to get Orion!"_

"_I couldn't see him!"_

"_He was on the bunk beneath you! Why would you leave your brother behind!"_

"_I didn't want a brother…"_

* * *

><p>Megatron groaned, nearly startling the three children in the front of the room. Slung over his throne, Megatron simply couldn't find peace of mind as he used to. The words echoed in his mind. I didn't want a brother. Originally he didn't. Soon, after the finding of the tunnels, Orion became more than a brother but a best friend. They were close. Now…<p>

"Sir?"

Megatron looked up. Shockwave offered a small bow before continuing. Megatron sighed, looking away. He was in the mood anymore for the other Decepticons. They were no more than a crowd in an empty room. Shockwave stood straight.

"Sir, we have finished the insignia design. Color preference?" Shockwave offered.

Megatron remained silent for a long time, gathering the attention of the children. When Megatron was silent when asked something it was often because he was mad at someone, particularly the one asking questions. Though, rarely, he was mad at Shockwave just like Soundwave. Everyone knew those were his closest companions.

"Sir," repeated Shockwave, simply incase, "I asked, did you have a color preference for the…"

"Purple."

"What was that, sir?"

"Make the insignia purple!" ordered Megatron, standing up. "And don't bother me again today!"

"Yes sir!" gasped Shockwave, dashing out.

The children looked at him with wide optics. Even when he was mad at them, Megatron never yelled at Shockwave or Soundwave. Something was deeply wrong. Megatron watched Shockwave leave, leaving the door open a crack. His optics darted to see the children. They tried to turn away but their optics had met his.

"Get out!" he ordered, stepping down a step. "Get out!"

They got up and ran as fast as they could. Megatron snarled, watching them leave. The door remained open. Marching up to it, Megatron made sure it stayed shut with a loud, bloodcurdling smash. He growled, kicking the door for extra measure. Today was a bad day. Memories were running loose.

* * *

><p>"<em>Orion, I bet I can beat you home from here!"<em>

"_Can not!"_

"_Can to!"_

"_You're on!"_

* * *

><p>The world came back in a blur at first. Optimus instinctively went for his head, rubbing right about his optic. His head spun as he sat up. Slowly, he felt a pain in his shoulder. He rubbed it, feeling the slightly elevated area. Trying to focus on his, he found the mark on his shoulder, faded into his own red colored armor.<p>

Memory kicked in and Optimus touched where once he felt a scar. Smooth. Getting up, quicker than probably advised, Optimus found the first reflective surface he could find. The walls, shimmering in the morning, showed the newly added faceplate. It was a grey tone, fading into his natural plating. Optimus stood up straight, looking himself over in the reflection. All he could think was that he'd come too far from little Orion.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Can I please! Can I please!"

Prowl couldn't help but grow more and more aggravated with the begging Bumblebee. Hands clamped together, Bee was nearly on his knees begging for the insignia. Optimus had not been seen for a while, and could not keep the child back. Jazz and Ironhide seemed to ignore them both, still discussing the placement of their own insignia. Prowl couldn't care less about the position of his.

"Ask Optimus when you find him," sighed Prowl.

"I've looked. I couldn't find him!" whimpered Bumblebee. "But he'll do it if you tell him its okay! So, please!"

"Oh dear," sighed Prowl.

"Who's next?"

Ratchet leaned in the doorway, rubbing something off his hands. He looked first to Prowl, who rolled his optics, then Jazz who pointed to Ironhide who pointed back to Jazz. Ratchet groaned, grabbing Jazz by the wrist and pulling him into the lab. Ironhide snickered, crossing his arms. Prowl and Bee gave him an odd look.

"Really?" asked Prowl.

"I don't like medical labs," shrugged Ironhide.

"Then why are you getting an insignia?" Bee questioned.

"No reason," yawned Ironhide.

Jazz came out quick, rubbing his chest and the new insignia. Ratchet pulled Ironhide in, which caused some struggling between the two. Prowl sighed, worrying further about the return of Optimus who hadn't came out. Bee simply continued begging. Ironhide shortly came out, also rubbing at his chest as the faded red mark. Ratchet looked down at the begging Bee then up to Prowl.

"You getting the insignia too?" questioned Ratchet.

"Why?" Prowl growled.

"Just wondering," shrugged Ratchet. "I'm on a role I figured."

"Where's Optimus?" sighed Prowl.

"He'll be out in a minute," nodded Ratchet, eyeing the ground.

Ratchet disappeared back into the lab, shutting the door behind him. Prowl sighed again. Something wasn't right and Ratchet knew of it. Jazz and Ironhide waited with Prowl for Optimus come out. When an argument formed behind the door with obviously Ratchet involved, the three became worried. Bee sat quietly. Finally the door opened, with Optimus's back facing them and Ratchet shoved him out.

"C'mon, Ratchet!" gasped Optimus.

"Get it over with! He'll have a meltdown one way or another!" snarled Ratchet, finishing pushing Optimus out.

The leader sighed, turning to face the three. The three gasped simultaneously. Bee titled his head slightly. He knew the bot to be Optimus, the noble blue optics were a dead giveaway. The faceplate below the optics was new, though. Optimus mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Prowl stood up first, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Sorry, I didn't mention it…" mumbled Optimus, his voice seeming deeper than before hand.

"No that's…" groaned Prowl, trying to keep up a smile, "that's…that's fine."

"No it isn't Prowl," hissed Optimus. "Just tell me off now, you know you want to!"

"Whatever do you mean…" growled Prowl, closing his optics.

"Prowl," sighed Optimus. "Just say it!"

"Why!" sobbed Prowl, slumping over. "Why wouldn't you tell me! Why wouldn't you tell me these things! You know I freak out easily!"

"I'm sorry," chuckled Optimus, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm done know," mumbled Prowl, collapsing into his seat again.

"Alright, now what?" smiled Jazz, standing up and clapping his hands together.

"Don't know," shrugged Optimus.

"Can I get-"

"Tell you what," cut off Optimus, kneeling beside Bumblebee. "Why don't you do something for me and I'll let you get a mark?"

"Okay!" cheered Bee. "What should I do!"

"Why not go help Elita," hummed Optimus.

"Okay!" nodded Bee.

"Optimus!"

The group looked up to see a panting bot in the entrance to waiting room. Standing up straight, Optimus stepped forward slightly. The bot was young, green colored in armor, with a side launcher on the right shoulder, offered a clumsy salute which Optimus simply nodded off.

"What is it?" Optimus asked the nicest he could.

"Mirage…Mirage and I were walking outside and saw something…I think it's the Cons!" gasped the bot.

"You sure?" Prowl gasped, standing up.

"Mirage is checking on the top tower but we were pretty certain," nodded the bot.

All optics turned to Optimus. Prowl shuttered slightly. This was the first really thought of war, a battle approaching quickly. A moment of truth for most, to know exactly what Optimus would choose. The leader slowly stepped toward the door, hands placed behind his back and optics eyeing the floor. Reaching the door, he turned around.

"Jazz round up some other bots. Ironhide find so weapons," ordered Optimus. The two dashed off. "Prowl, you're with me! You?"

"Me?" stuttered the green bot.

"Hound was it?" Optimus asked lightly. "Go keep a look out with Mirage and be certain!"

"Yes, sir!" replied Hound with another clumsy salute. He ran off.

"What should I do?" smiled bumblebee, leaping from his seat.

"Stay here!" ordered Optimus, leaving with Prowl.

"But…" whispered Bumblebee, slumping slightly.

He didn't stay still long, racing out to follow Optimus. It took a lot to keep up. The base was at full speed, bot he'd never seen before were racing to and fro. Elita was even running around, with several other forgotten named femmes. Bumblebee struggled to keep up with Optimus, trying hard to keep the leader at least in site.

Finding himself at the door finally, he tried to leave with the others. He wanted to help just as they did but he was pushed back by two bots. One was quickly labeled at Hound, who had just left. The other, a blue and white bot who offered a small smile, stood beside him. Bumblebee tried again, slipping between them, but they pushed him back again.

"Not this time, little buddy. Maybe next time," offered Hound, dashing off.

"Stay here!" ordered the blue, chasing after.

"But I want to help…" whispered Bumblebee.

Traffic flowed past him, bot after bot. soon the twins arrived beside him, followed by the other younglings. They watched other the older bots rush out with weapons, mostly guns, in hand. A couple waved goodbye and offered smiles but words never came up again. Soon, the base was practically empty, with only a few bots standing in the entrance doorway. Bee sighed, eyeing the ground. Their family was gone.

"No," growled Bumblebee, running back inside.

"Bumblebee!" cried the twins, chasing after. "Where are you going?"

"Crow's nest. I'm going to see what's going on," nodded Bee, barely looking back.

A/N

Warning…the ending is coming! I'm afraid too!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bumblebee leaned as far as he could with the binoculars so he could see in the distance. He could barely make out his fellow Autobots and even less of the Decepticons. The twins groaned, trying to gain the binoculars from him. He struggled to keep them in his hands. He had to watch. He needed to see what happened.

* * *

><p>Prowl felt nervous. Slightly nervous but ever growing. He stood to Optimus's left with Jazz to the right of the leader. Optimus didn't mention a word as they continued forward. Finally, the battle ground formed as the sides caught sight of one another. Prowl looked up to Optimus. His optics held its noble blue but a hint of sorrow sank deep. Prowl looked forward again.<p>

Many of the Decepticons apposing him were unknown by name. Three stood out but only for a moment until they came rushing forward. Optimus sighed, raising one hand. Pointing forward, the Autobots raced forward as well. The two sided merged and gun shots began to fire. The noise was horrific.

Prowl stumbled about, finding himself lost from those he knew. He fired his gun twice but no more. He simply couldn't find who was who and what was what. Armors clashed causing a noise that tensed his audio receptors. Shouts called through the battle, in victory or in defeat. Prowl continued to stumble, wide optics watching every frightening color and sound. All was being engraved into his mind, never to be removed.

"Prowl…"

The voice was cold but at the base was familiar. Turning around, Prowl met bright red optics that sunk into his spark. The Autobot couldn't help back stumble backward. The Decepticon smiled, stepping forward to meet Prowl again. The smirk gave it all away and Prowl couldn't help but gasp.

"Oenopion!" gasped Prowl.

"That's Megatron now," hummed the Con, pointing a new looking gun to Prowl's face.

"Megatron!"

The two turned back, looking at Optimus who stood on higher ground. Optics narrow, Optimus raised a hand and motioned Megatron forward. Megatron growled, pulling his gun away from Prowl. The smirk grew slightly. Prowl panted lightly, his fear still present. Megatron gave a small glance back at him, offering a large smile before chasing after Optimus. The two disappeared over the hill.

"Primus," panted Prowl, closing his optics.

"C'mon buddy, can't sit still!"

Prowl opened his optics quickly as Jazz pulled him back onto his feet. Ironhide was beside him, keeping wide optics open. Prowl looked at both of them. Jazz had minor scrapes and Ironhide's arm was already leaking Energon. He didn't seem to mind. he offered Prowl a smile.

"This…is…madness," groaned Prowl, eyeing the ground.

"Its war," nodded Ironhide.

"We need to keep moving," called Jazz.

The ground shook, knocking the three forward slightly. There was shouting of first pleasure and victory but was soon followed but torturous calls of pain and defeat. It was almost deafening. Prowl, who'd fallen to his knees, stumbled to his feet to see over the hill. He needed to know what happened to Optimus. Jazz and Ironhide chased after.

Sitting on the top of the hill, Prowl could make out almost every part of the battle. The Autobots weren't doing very well, probably due to low battle training. In the heart of the crowded mob of fights was a circle of empty space, occupied by the neck-and-neck Optimus and Megatron.

Hands grasped tight around the other, the two bots had their feet nearly dug into the ground. Sparks could be seen through the emotion in either optics. They didn't see the battle around them, only what lie before them, the opponent, and their brother. Megatron still had that childish smirk about him and Prime showed no emotion, beside the sorrow still deep in his optics.

"They're evenly matched," whispered Jazz.

"So?" gasped Prowl, looking over at him.

"Megatron took down three Autobots," Ironhide explained, "at the same time."

"Optimus was holding his own too against several Cons," added Jazz.

"Hmm," hummed Prowl, looking back to the battle.

Watching longer, it seemed almost like they weren't moving. Time slowing as the seemed to circle one another in battle. Megatron was taking advantage of his new weapon attached to his arm but his aim seemed to be terrible. Optimus too fought hard but somehow couldn't strike Megatron. Prowl sighed.

"What?" gasped Jazz.

"They're both only at half strength. They won't go full out," whispered Prowl.

"They're still fighting like brothers," groaned Ironhide, standing up.

"Autobots!"

Looking back, the three found several but no more than ten Decepticons behind them, each with a charged weapon. Ironhide smiled, pulling out his weapon. Jazz jumped to his feet, pulling his own weapon out of hiding. Prowl sighed again.

* * *

><p>"What's going on now, Bee!"<p>

"Give me a nanoclick!"

Bumblebee held Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide in the sights of his binoculars. Though, at the beginning they seemed to hold their ground it was easy to see that they were being overwhelmed. Bumblebee slowly placed the binoculars on the wall. The twins exchanged looks then looked back to Bee.

"What's up?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm done," Bumblebee nodded, running for the exit.

"What now?" questioned Sideswipe.

"I'm going to help…somehow," sighed Bumblebee, looking back.

"How? We're kids?" shouted the two.

Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks. The twins held their ground, figuring they knew better than the younger Bee. The latter shook his head instead. He mumbled something under his breath without looking back at them.

"What was that?" hummed Sunstreaker.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" shouted Bee, continuing his run downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Jazz, we're growing outnumbered."<p>

"Shut it, Prowl!"

Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl slowly backed against the wall. Seven or eight Decepticons aimed for the spark and head. Ironhide snarled, continuing fire though he knew it was pointless. He only hit one bot in the shoulder. Jazz groaned. Prowl sighed.

"We're dead," he mumbled.

"Shut it, Prowl!" repeated Jazz, smacking him in the arm.

Suddenly, one of the bots in the back fell, holding his shoulder. Prowl and Jazz titled their heads simultaneously to one side. The other Decepticons looked back at the whimpering Con. Watching the mumbling wounded, another Con began to hold his shine. Ironhide stopped firing, watching in confusion as yet another Con held onto his arm.

"What on Cybertron?" gasped Ironhide, watching the Cons panic and run.

"I got that last one!"

"Wait…I know that voice," Prowl whispered, marching past Ironhide.

"No, I did!"

Prowl groaned, crossing his arms. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the beginning of a fight as Bumblebee stood over them. Jazz came up to Prowl's side, followed by Ironhide. The latter snarled, stepping between the twins. The two blushed, smiling. Ironhide growled, lifting the two warm weapons.

"What in Primus name are you three doing with these!" howled Ironhide.

"Helping," answered Bumblebee, taking the gun back and tossing it to Sunstreaker.

"Helping?" repeated Jazz, sliding over. "You three shot those Cons?"

"Bee got the first one!" cheered Sideswipe.

"Who knew he could do that!" added Sunstreaker, petting his own gun.

Ironhide continued to snarl at them while Jazz simply shrugged. Looking back, Jazz watched Prowl scramble up the hill again. He followed, leading the others to follow as well. At least half of each army was down now, looking over the hill side. The fight in the heart was not.

* * *

><p>"Give up, Optimus!"<p>

"Not while you still stand…"

Megatron stood at one corner of the so-called arena while Optimus stood at the opposing. Prime's gun was warm to touch, nearly burning his clenched fist. Megatron was growing tired, but tried heard not to show it. Both were running ragged.

"Do you like my new weapon?" Megatron purred, raising his right arm. "It's known as a Fusion Cannon. Neat, huh?"

"Hmmm," hummed Optimus, holding his own weapon tighter.

"We could end this right now you know," smiled Megatron, offering a hand.

"I will never join you!" howled Optimus.

"Fine," snarled Megatron.

Rushing forward, Megatron charged his cannon. Though for a moment they were locked, a swift kick to the ankle knocked Optimus down. Standing before Optimus, Megatron smiled and aimed his cannon. It would be too easy. The cannon charged, glowing purple in Prime's face.

"Give me a reason to let you live?" chuckled Megatron.

"Do it…" groaned Optimus, looking into the cannon. "I dare you. Do it…end this war here and now."

"_Orion, you can't befriend everyone! There are some people who just won't be your friends!"_

The cannon's light dimmed. Optimus gasped quietly. Megatron's smile was gone as he pulled his cannon away from Optimus. The hum of its charge silent. Slowly Optimus got back to his feet. Megatron seemed to be staring off into the distant.

"_But…peace is better than war."_

"Megatron!" called Optimus.

Megatron closed his optics, turning around. Optimus gasped again, watching Megatron slowly begin to leave. He mumbled fall back under his breath. The Decepticons offered confused looks but fell back to Kaon all the same. Megatron stood a moment, and then glanced over his shoulder at Optimus.

"You didn't fire," whispered Optimus.

"If I fired…" mumbled Megatron, his smile barely alive, "…the game would have ended."

With that Megatron left, and the first battle of the war was somehow won by the Autobots.

A/N

I don't wanna finish this story! I don't wanna! :'(

Did you realize that this story lasted the entire summer, starting in June and ending in September? How spectacular.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Optimus tried hard to forget the battle with Megatron. It wasn't a hard thing to forget. He found himself in the practice room, firing upon a frightened target. The room was empty beside him. He liked it better that way and somehow still hated it. He sighed, placing his gun down.

"Optimus?"

Looking back at the door, Optimus was speechless. The bot in the door was easily known to Bumblebee but it wasn't the same little bot that had been shockingly found on the battle field with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He was taller, still shorter than Optimus but that was nothing new, a brighter and newer shade of yellow armor with a red Autobot mark on his chest, and small little horns on the tip of his helm. Bee offered a smile.

"Ratchet gave me an upgrade," the yellow bot chuckled, slowly coming forward, "can you tell?"

"Bumblebee," sighed Optimus, looking back to the target.

"Can I join you?" Bumblebee hummed, lifting another practice gun.

"Be my guest," mumbled Optimus, motioning to the target.

"Let's make it a game," offered Bumblebee, taking aim. "We'll see who's a better shot?"

"Sure," nodded Optimus, taking hold of his own gun.

Bumblebee wasn't a good shot but he wasn't a bad shot either. He never hit the center target but he never hit the wall behind. Optimus's fires were spontaneous and seemingly random. He didn't say a word. Bumblebee glanced over several times, watching Optimus fire. Something was hidden in his optics. By the end of the challenge, it looked as if Bumblebee had won.

"Nice job," hummed Optimus, looking over.

"Yeah," whispered Bumblebee, setting his gun down.

"Something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"You didn't let me win right?" chuckled Bumblebee, stepping beside Optimus.

"Why would you say that?" Optimus questioned.

"Just a feeling…" nodded Bumblebee looking at the target. "Fire it again, please."

"Alright," sighed Optimus, taking aim.

"But…" added Bumblebee.

"Yes?" Optimus hummed, looking back to Bee and lowering his arm.

"Don't think of the target as a bot, Con or Bot," continued Bumblebee.

"Bee, come now…" Optimus groaned.

"Do it!"

Bee barely noticed Optimus's hand raise and fire. The single gunshot hit the direct center. Bumblebee sighed, looking away from the target. Optimus set the gun down with a sigh as well. He began for the exit.

"I'm tired, Bee," he yawned, disappearing.

"Yeah," sighed Bumblebee.

Shortly afterward, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came bursting in. The two were also showing off their own upgrades. Sideswipe's shimmering red armor matched in design to Sunstreaker's yellow. The two looked around but were ultimately disappointed. They looked to Bumblebee.

"We missed him didn't we?" Sunstreaker sighed.

"He just left," nodded Bumblebee.

"Slag!" cursed Sideswipe.

"Now what?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm gonna sit outside," answered Bee, walking away.

Following him, the twins sat outside with Bumblebee. The night was rather cold. Bumblebee sat on the edge of the bridge across the ditch below. Sunstreaker sat to his left and Sideswipe to his right. All three looked up at the stars. Usually the stars were faded under the light of Cybertron, but tonight they were bright. Glancing inside quickly, Bee watched as the inside lights flickered quickly. He looked back up at the stars. One shot across the sky.

"A shooting star!" he cheered, jumping to his feet.

"What should we wish for!" gasped Sunstreaker.

"We? Bee saw it!" hissed Sideswipe.

"Whatcha gonna wish for Bee," corrected Sunstreaker.

"I wish…" mumbled Bumblebee, closing his optics. "I wish for a best friend…someone just right for me…"

"I wish we could get an adventure…something different than this lousy planet," grumbled Sideswipe, lying back.

"I wish for a sweet set of wheels. An awesome alt mode perfect for me," Sunstreaker cheered. He got a glare from Sideswipe. "And my brother…"

Another star shot across the sky, followed by the one last. The three smiled, looking at each other. A star for each of them. They closed their optics and wished as hard as they could for a new place, a new form and a new friend.

* * *

><p>Megatron slumped over his throne, looking over the three younglings. Younglings…no, they've been upgraded again and are beyond that age. Starscream stood out front, glancing at Megatron constantly. Thundercracker and Skywarp chattered among themselves. Soundwave and Shockwave stood in the back of the room. Megatron closed his optics lightly.<p>

"Now what?" whispered Soundwave to his so-called brother.

"Now, we play it safe," Shockwave nodded.

Both kept out of hearing of Megatron as they left. They marched down the halls silently for a moment.

"I heard he used purple for the mark," Soundwave mumbled.

"Yes, unfortunately," groaned Shockwave.

"Wasn't that Orion's favorite?" Soundwave questioned.

"Yes," sighed Shockwave. "But we can make up for this, later."

"He didn't even try to stop him!" hissed Soundwave, stopping. "Those two are just as friendly as family, as if nothing has changed."

"They are not family anymore. Remember that!" ordered Shockwave. "We will correct this. Oenopion will get over this childish endeavor."

"You better be right," growled Soundwave, turning away."

"Speaking of endeavors, how is ours coming along?"

"Ravage is complete and operational. Laserbeak isn't operation but complete. Rumble and Frenzy are almost done," nodded Soundwave, crossing his arms.

"Good," sighed Shockwave. "Everything is almost in place."

"Things are moving along quite nicely, I do suppose," whispered Soundwave.

"Quite nicely indeed," chuckled Shockwave.

The lights flickered lightly and quickly. The two looked up as the lights shock and flickered, struggling to keep alive. Eventually they found their spark, remaining on. Shockwave sighed, lifting a data pad. Soundwave looked to him.

"Well?" Soundwave hissed.

"At this rate, Cybertron will soon lose power," explained Shockwave.

"Have we charted a new planet?" asked Soundwave.

"Several. One full of resources and…something else," sighed Shockwave, closing the pad.

"What do you mean something else?" growled Soundwave.

"What seems to be a form of organic life. Younger than our planet, they don't seem to be much at this moment," nodded Shockwave. "Nothing to be worried about."

"So, plans are still in motion?" Soundwave hummed.

"Yes. Plans are assuredly still in motion."

A/N

Uh…yeah. This is it. The end of Before. –Starts sobbing- I don't wanna be done! I love writing this story! I don't wanna finish it!

Anyhow…I wanna thank my mom for making me write this. Yes she made me. I've had this story in my head since the first Michael Bay TF movie came out. That's a long time. She got tired of my talking about it and made me write it.

Two, I want to give this last reminder that I have three other back-stories and I want to know which one to start. Soundwave (G1 still but not related to this), Knock Out (Prime), or Hot Rod (G1 and will relate back to this story often). I want to know which one to start.

Three, check out some of my other stories. Believe it or not I do have other back-story stories. One other Optimus Prime (Animated), Perceptor (G1), and my favorite, Childhood Misfortune which stars Starscream.

Four, thank you all who read this story and took it off. As of typing this, it has about 5,000 hits! Thank you all. Message me for any questions, or ideas. Goodbye…


End file.
